Guardian Angel
by MusicPPaddictFreak
Summary: Beca helps Chloe out after a party what will happen after that will they finally get together ? also other pairings come to later in the story such as Fat Amy/Bumper and others . sorry for the grammar mistakes by the way ! (i'm Belgian English is not my mother language ) enjoy reading !
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note:So this will be a mulitchaptered fanfic that's been in my head for a while now so i'll hope you like it :) leave reviews and feel free to criticise.  
DISCLAIMER: i don't own pitch perfect or any character except the plot and the charachters i make up myself wich probably won't be i dunno :P._**

* * *

Beca looked in the mirror she made herself ready for a party where she weirdly enough agreed to,well Chloe begged her and well it's hard to say no to her.

It's not that she was going alone with Chloe because then she would be nervous as hell,no she would go with all the other bella's as a cool-off from the exhausting rehearsels.

She finally was done she just had a dark blue jeans on with a blue-purple plaid shirt and not to much makeup.

So with that she took her phone and dorm room keys and got to Aubrey and Chloe's apartment where they would meet up with all the Bella's.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Chloe jumped up to answer.

"Finally! we where waiting for you." Chloe hugged Beca and let her step inside where the rest of the Bella's where waiting.

She greeted everyone and then sat down.

"If it took you that long to just put that on you could've warned us." Aubrey said impatient.

"Oh,i'm sorry i didn't realise i needed to put on a princess dress." Beca responded looking up and down at Aubrey's dress.

"Okay,okay the cabs are here let's go!" Chloe fast said before they could go argue.

Everyone got up and went to their cabs:Jessica,Ashley and Denise shared one,Cynthia-Rose,Lilly and Stacie shared,Aubrey,Chloe,Beca and Fat Amy shared one.

* * *

Everyone finally arrived Aubrey,Chloe,Beca and Fat Amy's as last."Finally!" Fat Amy jumped out of the cab breathing deep in and out.

"Fat Amy you okay what happened?" Cynthia Rose asked when the rest got out of the cab.

Fat Amy pointed at Aubrey and Beca who had been argueing the whole way to the club.

Fat Amy then turned to Chloe who was amused with Fat Amy's actions.

"How can you keep standing them?" Fat Amy said outbreathed.

"They call it talent." Chloe answered nonchalantly.

* * *

They got in the club everyone was dancing or being drunken,Stacie hitting on guys and drinking and Beca sitting at a table she was watching some people making a fool of themselves but mostly Chloe who was dancing with Aubrey.

Fat Amy made her way to Beca and also sat down.  
"Whatup Shawshank!" She almost had to yell trough the music.

"Nothing just sitting and looking around."

"Looking around? yeah right my sexy fat ass,you're watching Chloe isn't it?"

"What!?" Beca gave a confused stare to Fat amy.

"You know what i'm talking bout i'm suprised your'e toner didn't break trough your'e jeans!" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh my god, you also use that word and stop wiggling your'e eyebrows you're making me uncomfortable."

"Who's making who uncomfortable?" Chloe said who now approached the table.

"um,um er ..." Beca stuttered.

"I am, everyone is uncomfortable near me but they love it!" Fat Amy said winking to Beca and then got up and went back to dancing her 'special dances'.

Beca glared after Fat Amy who left her alone with the reason of her 'toner'.

"C'mon let's dance !" Before Beca could react Chloe pulled her to the dance floor.

* * *

Everyone was having a good time even Beca but the reason for that is Chloe who always made her happy.

They where now sitting on a table resting their legs.

"Imma go get fresh air i'll be right back" Chloe said standing up.

Everyone nodded who was sitting at the table and Chloe got outside.

After 10 minutes Beca got up "Imma go look for Chloe" she said and got outside to.

When she got outside she saw a drunken man pestering Chloe and holding her while Chloe tried to push him away but he was to strong.

She frowned and madly stepped towards them.

"Hey! let her go!" She shouted to the man he stopped he's actions "go away little girl i could squeeze you with my thumb." and went back to he's actions.

"Leave her alone" Beca answered slow and with a raised voice and already making a fist.

"As you wish." He pushed Chloe down and turned to beca.

The other Bella's got out for fresh air to when they saw the scene infront of them:Chloe scared on the ground,Beca facing an 2 head taller guy.

"you where sayi-" He got cut off by Beca's fist meeting he's face he fell to the ground on he's knees holding he's face.

Beca got over him and kicked him hard in he's stomach making him fall to the ground on he's back and holding he's stomach.

Aubrey got to Chloe and helped her up hugging her and got back with her to the other Bella's who where disbelieved that Beca could take on that guy.

Beca putted her knee on he's stomach so it was hard for him to breath he holded him at the neck of he's shirt.

"Don't you ever and i'm saying EVER touch my friends again!" She said in a raised angry voice with her fist ready to punch him.

Before she could do that she felt a soft hand at her fist stopping her from punching him.

She looked up and saw Chloe "Don't." She said with a soft voice she was shocked and scared.

Beca looked back to the man and then to Chloe "he hurted you."

"You hurted him enough." Chloe answered.

They weren't paying attention and the man punched Beca in her face causing her to fall off him to the ground he kicked Chloe away and moved over to Beca.

He was on top of Beca holding her plaid shirt and punching her on the same place.

Before he could hit her again he could tackled by a cop another cop came trying to hold the man in it's place to put the handcuffs on,someone called the police that person would be Aubrey.

Beca holded her stomach because he sat with he's knee on it for far to long she was couching heavily while her nose was bleeding Chloe fast made her way to Beca.

She kneeled down tears rolling from her eyes hugging Beca tightly.

Fat Amy and Aubrey went to Beca helping Chloe to get her up they brought her to a staircase so she could sit on it.

"Okay everyone go away it's over!" one of the cops shouted at the people who gathered around.

The other cop who now placed the handcuffed man in the police car came to the girls. "We need to know what happened so if you're willing to answer our questions."

Becas simply nodded while holding a paper cloth to her nose she didn't even shed a tear.

"Good,so what happened?"

"Umh Chloe got out for fresh air and after 10 minutes i went looking for her when i got outside i saw that guy all over her not leaving when Chloe was trying to push him away."

"Alright who is Chloe?" Chloe raised her hand just next to her head. "Alright,can you tell me what happened before she got outside?"

"I got outside around 20 minutes after 12 am for fresh air we where in there for hours so, and then this guy came all around me asking me if i wanted a good time and stuff and then started to mandhandle me and holding me even trying to kiss me i kept trying to push him away but he was to strong and after umh 5 minutes maybe Beca came and telling the guy to back off he didn't the first time,the second time he pushed me down to the ground and turned to Beca before he could finish whatever he was saying Beca punched him in the face and then the whole fight started." Chloe said with her hand rubbing slowly at Beca's back.

he writed everything down "Alright so you punched him in defence of her?"

Beca nodded.

"Okay,don't worry you won't get arrested or something,it was in defence,do you want a ride home?."

Beca nodded and then looked to Chloe "Can i bring her with me?"

The cop nodded.  
Chloe gave a look to the rest and Aubrey said " don't worry we will take a cab home."

Chloe nodded and helped Beca up the cop led them to the second police car and made sure they where settled in the backseat.

* * *

They got to Aubrey and Chloe's on campus apartment.

"i'll get you some water." Chloe said going to the kitchen.

"Imma first go clean up i'm sure vampires love this sight and that's a reason why." Beca said going to the bathroom,Chloe smiled at Beca's words.

She throwed water in her face washing off the blood and dirt off her face she looked in the mirror when looking back up to see her now beaten up face,a black eye was forming,her lip was a bit swollen and she had some bruises.

She putted her hands on the sides of the sink while looking in the mirror she sighed at her appearance.

Chloe was standing in the doorway watching. "You okay?"

Beca wasn't startled wich normally would make her jump 50 meters in the air.

"Yeah,it's just my pretty face is not pretty anymore." She said sarcastically.

Chloe smirked "you're face will always be pretty."

"I know" She said again sarcastically.

"You're such a badass."

"Speaking of badass do i look more badass?" she turned to Chloe and made a cool move.

"Yeah i'm so scared of you right now." she smirked.

"Thought so to." Beca said smiling.

"C'mon criminal let's go sit down before Aubrey storms in being all protective."

Beca gave a confused look and followed Chloe to the couch and sat down taking the water bottle and took a sip.

She putted the bottle back down and then Chloe's hand came on top of her hand.

"Thank you." Chloe said with a soft voice.

"It was nothing." she said giving a smile while looking at Chloe.

"It definitly was something who would know what would've happened if you didn't came looking after me."

They then looked into each others eyes and locked before they knew it they where leaning closer and closer they glanced at each others lips a few times.

Before their lips could touch the door swong open making them pull back fast just as Aubrey came in.

"Okay Fat Amy is officialy crazy!" She said closing the door and then looking confused at them. "Did i interrupt something?"

"No no we umh where just talking." Chloe said while looking at Beca and then back at Aubrey.

"Oh well you okay Beca?" Aubrey said worried.

"Yeah my hand just hurts and the rest of my awesome face but yeah i'm alright." she was suprised by the blonde's concern.

"Okay, you may stay here if you want wouldn't want you wandering around the quad now." now Chloe and Beca where confused by the blonde's offer.

"Okay? where i sleep on the couch i don't want to be any trouble." Beca said still confused.

"You ain't sleeping on the couch you can sleep in my bed it's a double so." Chloe said excited but you know when was she not?

Beca simply nodded "i don't have any sleeping clothes either." Chloe got up and got to her room while shouting "don't worry!".

"Okay Aubrey why are you being so scary nice to me?" Beca said after making sure Chloe was in her room.

Aubrey sighed and sitted down next to Beca "You saved my best friend from an asshole it's the least i can do but don't expect me to make it a habit." Aubrey answered.

"i wasn't expecting anything but no problem." Beca said with giving a little smile.

Then Chloe got out her room with sweatpants and a big t-shirt wich weirdly was in her closet.

"I found this." She said proudly.

"Alrighty then i guess i'm going to dreamland then." Beca got up taking the clothes an got to Chloe's room.

Chloe smiled and said goodnight to Aubrey and then got to her room to.

* * *

"No knocking anymore?" Beca said while she finished putting her sleeping clothes on.

"My room,my rules" Chloe replied and gave a wink to Beca.

Then Chloe putted her sleeping clothes on while Beca got comfortable under the covers not after she stared first.

Then Chloe came to and putted the lights off.

"Goodnight Becs."

"Goodnight."

Then they both falled asleep.

* * *

**o****kay so that was the begin of my multichapter i also wrote this song with the song Love the way you lie - Mash up from Sam tsui and Kurt Hugo Shneider(Check it out)  
So leave reviews and criticise so i know what to improve my next chapter might be uploaded in 2 days tomorrow i will start writing because i have half a day of school soz thank you for reading and see you next chapter :) hopefully...**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's chapter 2! i have a lot of planned for this story but i'm also running out of inspiration so if you have an idea feel free to PM that to me and i'll see what i can do._**

* * *

Beca woke up the next day around 9:30 am she found Chloe cuddled up behind her,her arm around Beca's waist and her face in her neck.

Beca didn't move she liked the warm breathing against her neck she didn't even cared she normally would've been uncomfortable but it's Chloe we are talking about c'mon i mean who wouldn't ?

So she decided do cuddle more into Chloe wich made Chloe to slowly open her eyes because of the movement.

Her sight went sharper and saw that movement was caused by the little brunette beside her she then came to her senses she was holding her.

_oh shit_ she thought,she wasn't forgotten about the almost kiss yesterday and she was sure the little brunette didn't either.

She slowly raised her arm off Beca and slowly rolled back to her side of the bed.

Beca suddenly felt a rush of cold when the redhead got back to her place wich made her frown she was still awake but the redhead didn't know that.

She just moved the more into her blanket when she did that she felled a sudden rush of pain in her righthand where she hit the guy yesterday with causing her to groan.

Chloe went sitting up as she heard the groaning and looked at Beca.

"Becs you awake?" She said worried.

No respond.

"Be-" she got cut off by Beca's thick sleep voice.

"i'm awake it's nothing don't worry."

"You sure?"

Beca then went sitting up holding her righthand and then looked at Chloe.

"I think so my hand just hurts that's all" Chloe then noticed her full black eye and the bruises on her face she noticed yesterday but now it looked worse.

"You wanna see the campus nurse later?"

"I guess so."

"Well will you still come to the Bella rehearsal today?"

"Yeah,or else i'll be bored of course." Beca said with a smile.

"Good." Chloe said while standing up grabbing her clothes and heads to the bathroom.

Beca sighs she could still remember that there faces where so close to each other if Aubrey didn't come in what would've happened?

* * *

Chloe and Beca where making their way to the auditorium after visiting the campus nurse it was nothing bad just a bruise she got bandage all around her hand after the nurse treated it so nothing bad.

"So you think you can still do all the dance and singing?" Chloe asked breaking the silence.

"I think so it wouldn't suprise me if Aubrey forced me to." Beca replied.

Chloe chuckled even after she got beat up Beca still is being sarcastic and lovely like always.

"I actually think she'll take it easy on you i mean she was being all nice yesterday."

"Yeah don't expect she'll keep it that way she won't make it a habit." Smirking at Chloe thinking Aubrey would stay nice to her.

"C'mon Aubrey ain't always like she is she's just controlling."

"Yeah but she specifically said that to me she won't make it a habit." Beca smirked again remembering yesterday.  
That also made her think about the almost kiss with Chloe,she still was wondering did Chloe like her? or did she just got caught up in the moment and didn't realised?  
To much to think about _Chloe can't like me that way i mean she did barged into my shower and forced me to sing her ... lady jam. oh god Chloe li-._

"Beca! Beca stop ignoring me!" Chloe was snapping her fingers infront of Beca try to get her attention.

"What?" Beca answered looking around first and then to look into Chloe's _perfect blue crystal eyes STOP IT MITCHELL!. _Beca thought.

"You still on this world seemed like you saw a ghost." Chloe said smirking.

"Oh no i just umh ... nevermind it was nothing."

"Ok then?" Chloe said in a question voice.

They reached the auditorium much to Beca's relief the conversation was getting too awkard.

They opened and Beca may have lost her hearing everyone was shouting her name not Aubrey of course who stood there looking at her watch.

"Good you two finally showed up,you're only two minutes late." Aubrey said more impatient and glaring at them.

"There's the old Aubrey again." Beca said in a softer voice wich caused Chloe to giggle.

They putted there stuff down and Chloe took her place next to Aubrey and Beca sat down.

"I told you i was going with Beca to the nurse first." Chloe said.

"Whatever.." Aubrey sounded like she wasn't pleased with the fact Chloe was being all around Beca but she knew why,her to obvious toner for the little brunette only Beca didn't seem to see so.

"So how was the sleeping with our ginga?" Fat Amy whispered wiggling her eyebrows to Beca.

"What?! we weren't sleeping together i mean i slept in her bed but not what you would think where did you get that idea from?" Beca raising her whispering voice.

Before Fat Amy could say anything Aubrey broke their conversation.

"Beca,Fat Amy are you willing to share your'e conversation to the others." Aubrey said glaring at them annoyed.

"Yeah i was asking Beca..." _Don't say it don't you dare say it! _Beca thought to herself while death glaring at Fat Amy "If she knew how to pirate dance because everyone should know how to do it." Fat Amy said nodding her head agreeing to herself.

"Ok then let's just move on." Aubrey said confused by the other blonde. Fat Amy then gave a wink to Beca.

* * *

At the end of the rehearsal everyone was tired Beca had to take a break sometimes because her hand hurted with using all the hand dancing in the dance.

"Hey Beca are you going back to your'e dorm or?" Chloe asked approaching Beca who was gathering her stuff.

"I guess so." Beca replied.

"Oh,well you wanna hang out?" Chloe asked hopefull she always loved being around the DJ.

"Yeah sure Kimmy-Jin leaves around 7 pm so i'll see ya then?" Beca wasn't sure what would happen they almost kissed yesterday but the redhead didn't let that notice as she pulled Beca in a hug being carefully for her bruises.

"Perfect bye!" Chloe smiled and turned back to go to Aubrey.

Beca just shook her head at the redhead and then leaved to her dorm room.

* * *

She was working on her mixes as she felt the desk vibrate a bit she grabbed her phone and unlocked it to see she got a text from Jesse her best friend.

_Jesse:__Hey you alright? i heard what happened yesterday i hope the guy didn't hurted you to much :I _

_Beca:Yh i'm okay can you come over i need your'e help._

_Jesse:Sure i'll be there in right now.._

Beca just finished reading the text as she heard the knocking on the door.

Kimmy Jin opened then glanced at Beca and then left so Jesse got in and jumped right on Beca's bed.

He looked to Beca to her head then slowly to her feet.

"Wow you sure you're alright? seems like that guy didn't go easy on you." Jesse said concerned.

"Yeah i'm alright i didn't go easy on that guy either that's what you get for protecting your'e friends."

"So how's Chloe is she still shocked?"

"No no she's alright i guess she was very thankful for me helping her out." Beca said smiling at the mention of Chloe's name.

"Well you did beat up a guy maybe 2 head taller then you for her."

"Well yeah i mean look at my canonballs." Beca said grinning and flexing her biceps.

"Yeah i'm peeing myself now put them away before i run away." Jesse grinned "See what i did there?"

"You're such a weirdo." Beca said smiling and then she sighed after looking at the time.

"What's up?" Jesse asked concerned.

"In less then an hour Chloe's coming over." Beca said running a hand trough her hair.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No no of course not i just ... " She now looked to the ground "We almost kissed yesterday.." she said with a soft voice.

"You almost kissed ?!" Jesse was suprised he of course knew about Beca's crush.

"Yeah well we.. just got caught in the moment we where looking into each other eyes and it was perfect she looked so beautiful.." Beca drifted off thinking back at how beautiful the redhead was.

"Beca..Beca?" Jesse snapped he's fingers infront of Beca trying to get her attention back.

"What?.. sorry i just she's coming over in less then an hour and i don't know what to do should i bring it up?" Beca asked.

"Do what feels right to you but i think you should wait until she says something about it that way you are sure you can talk about it."

"Thanks Jess you always know what's right." Beca said while giving Jesse a hug.

"Aww stop it you." He said doing a gay hand flip thing.

Beca laughed at her best friend's movements.

Then there was a knock on the door Beca stiffened she knew it probably was Chloe.

"Just act normal,Good luck" Jesse said after patting her shoulder and making he's way to the door to open it.

"Hey Chloe nice to see you!" He said smiling.

"Oh hey Jesse you to how are you?" Chloe responded.

"Good,good but i have to go see ya,bye Beca !" He shouted after he passed Chloe and went back to he's room.

Chloe entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Hey,you okay you look like you seen a grandma naked." Chloe said smirking.

Beca shook her head and relaxed again. "What?"

"Nevermind you don't wanna know." Chloe said while putting her coat somewhere."So did you make any new mixes that would make someone very happy if she could listen to it." Chloe said getting a seat on the bed.

"Yeah,i mean if your'e that person." Beca said handing her headphones over while smirking.

"No i'm not but i'll still listen." Chloe said and gave wink while taking the headphones.

Beca smiled at her bubbly friend _how did i deserve someone like her in my life? _Beca thought while putting the mix on it was a mix of Love the way you lie,Dynamite and Teenage Dream.

The redhead closed her eyes and smiled while hearing the song.

Beca could stare at her for hours just seeing her beautiful smile _face,hair,body ... stop it Mitchell! _Beca thought.

The song ended and Chloe handed the headphones back "That's a lovely mix Beca." She said smiling.

"Thank you, i know i'm lovely." Beca said sarcastically.

"Don't worry you're lovely too." Chloe said in a softer voice.

Beca smiled at the outside but the inside was now exploding with questions _Does she like me? she said i'm lovely oh god oh god ..._

"C'mon let me hear it again but without headphones." Chloe said while patting the bed.

Beca's eyes widened but she did what Chloe asked and pulled the headphones off and putted the mix again on and went lying next to Chloe in her bed.

After a minute or 2 Chloe cuddled into Beca putting a arm around her waist and her head resting on Beca's chest,Beca first was confused but putted her arm around the redhead and slowly rubbing her side.

The mixed played again and after a while Beca heard purring sounds coming from the redhead.

"You're such a weirdo." Beca said smirking.

"I know.." She then putted her head up "But you love it." She said with a soft voice and then cuddled back and started to pur again.

Beca just shook her head with a smile.

* * *

**another chapter finished! and for pitchslapper Fat Amy/Bumper will probably come soon no worries it sure will happen in this story maybe i'll make a chapter just about the two of them :) with that mix i mean the mash up of Love the way you lie from Kurt hugo schneider and sam tsui it's my new favorite song :) Thanks for everyone for reading if you have a good idea don't forget to PM that to me Thank you again and stay awesome! **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 showed up :D okay this one is now about Fat Amy/Bumper it's after the rehearsal in chapter 2 so no confusions? i hope you like it pitchslapper because i did this for you! however have fun reading this is also a shorter chapter because i had no idea what i could do more in it but i hope you liked it and enjoy reading :)_**

* * *

Fat Amy left the tiring rehearsal she knew Beca wanted to do more then just sleep in Chloe's bed but she knew they would end up together eventually. _Their toners are to big for this world. _Fat Amy thought and smirked at herself.

_What if i was cupid it would be hella lot easier just shoot a heart shaped arrow in their ass and they would fall in love just easy as tha_-

Fat Amy got out of her thoughts when someone bumped into her that someone looked like Bumper **(see what i did there? Bumped, bumper :D :D ok let's move on)**

"Hey!Watch where you're walki-" He looked up and stared into Fat Amy's eyes for a little while.

"Well you walked into my Vertical walking space." Fat Amy showing with her hands her space. "you're even way to close in my breathing space."

"Well you walked into my beauty walking space." He responded more in a question voice.

"Just scooch scooch i have to go to my awesome room." She said while doing a move with her hands telling him to step aside.

"Wait!" Bumper said turning around to Fat Amy.

Fat Amy turned around with an annoyed expression on her face.

"So i have a feeling i should invite you to this house party not far from the campus tonight like, around 7 Pm if you're willing to have a good time i mean you can bring friends over wouldn't want you walking alone." He said smirking while giving he's card.

Fat Amy ignored he's 'flirting' and took the card from him "Sure i'll bring Stacie and Cynthia Rose over they'll be in for it and if it's just you asking me to show off my dance moves on the party you can just ask." And then turned around and went to her dorm room.

He wouldn't admit but he might have a 'little' crush on the blonde.

* * *

It was 6 pm and Stacie and Cynthia Rose where waiting in Fat Amy's room they had agreed but they couldn't figure out why it would take the blonde so long to get dressed did she wanted to impress someone?

"Are you almost done?" Stacie asked while doing her nails.

Fat Amy walked out wearing black stretch pants a black shirt and a pink jacket over it with her hair hanging looses on her shoulder.

Stacie looked up "meow!" she said while doing a cat claw move.

"So who's the lucky man?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Umh.. no one i just wanted to look nice for the party." Fat Amy said first stuttering but then smooth said what she wanted to say.

"Yeah right,but we don't have time to discuss it's time to go hit the party." Stacie said while jumping up.

Fat amy,Cynthia Rose and Stacie left the room and went to the house party.

* * *

They arrived and looked at it:people making out,drunken people laying on the grass,...

Fat Amy looked up and saw Bumper standing at the entrance with a red cup in he's hands and sipped from it.

Fat Amy took her 'normal' attitude and went over to him while Cynthia Rose and Stacie went inside.

"Hey,so you weren't kidding about the party." Fat Amy said giving a little smile.

"Of course not, i mean i have better things to do then to send you to the wrong location and to stand here in the cold so come on in." he said while gesturing to the door so she could go inside.

The music was loud and some people where going crazy,some where to drunk to care and danced like fools,some making out on a couch,some getting pranked while they slept.

"I'll get you alcohol you have to be on this level " Bumper said while already going to get a drink for her.

"Soo our lucky man is Bumper." Cynthia Rose said smiling.

"What,no i would rather be the only Dingo bitch in pairing season with a group of males around me." Fat Amy said serious.

Cynthia Rose just shook her head "Well you'll admit it eventually imma go see where Stacie is because you're prince charming is coming back." she gave a wink and then went looking for Stacie.

Bumper gave Fat amy her drink and took her hand to go for a dance wich Fat Amy accepted she just wanted to show off her dance moves.

So hours went by and it was like 11 pm.

Fat Amy got outside to get some air and then a drunken guy went insulting her saying "look at you an aussie blondine are you just as stupid as they say?" and then went pushing Fat Amy.

Bumper saw this he was bit drunken so he didn't really know what he was doing so he took it as an opportunity to help Fat amy.

"Hey, leave her alone asshole!" Bumper shouted while pushing him back.

"what you gunna do bout it you gonna be her hero of the day..." he responded trying to keep himself standing.

"I don't want to make my hands all dirty on you but you're asking for it." then Bumper punched him right in the face causing him to fall down then Bumper took him back up and spreaded the guy's legs.

"I know you wanna do it don't hold back." Bumper said smirking at Fat amy.

Fat Amy got what he meant and kicked the drunken guy in he's balls Bumper pushed him to the ground and the guy was just rolling around in pain.

"You alright?" Bumper asked going over to Fat Amy.

"Yeah,thank you not that i needed you're help but you made you're hands dirty for me so." Fat Amy responded smiling while looking into he's eyes.

Before they could say anything else they could hear sirenes of a cop car coming closer Bumper took Fat Amy's hand and took a run for it back to the campus.

"I'm vertical running,i'm vertical running!" Fat Amy shouted she was sure Stacie and Cynthia Rose would be okay.

They finally reached the campus and went trough bushes to get inside and they finally reached the quad.

They where breathing heavily.

"You okay?" Bumper asked.

"i should've took that cardio tip more seriously." Fat Amy responded breathing heavily.

Bumper raised he's eyebrow at this and smirked.

They got their normal breath again and then looked at it each other.

"Thank you for all the help tonight." Fat Amy said with a softer voice.

"No problem so you sure you're going to be okay?" Bumper asked worried.

"Yeah you should make it up for making me run all the way here." Fat Amy said with a serious face.

"How about i take you out sometime?"

"How about i say yes to that?" Fat Amy said smirking.

"How about i hug you and then leave you to it?" Bumper said grinning now.

"How about we stop this how about's and you just hug me?"

"How about good idea." He said smiling and then pulled Fat Amy in for a hug.

They hugged for a while and then pulled apart they said their goodbyes and left to their room.

_He's so cute when he tries to stay cool _Fat Amy thought grinning at the thoughts of Bumper.


	4. Chapter 4

_**So here's chapter 4 already! i thought my story wouldn't get any success guess i was wrong i also wanna respond some great reviews of you guys from chapter 1 to 3. :)**_

_**Pitchslapper: Yup i think we ship the same i first got in the blowing world of bechloe wich is still my numba 1 ship! :) i also think fat amy and bumper would be great they are like made for each other they pretend to hate each other but we all see they like each other xd**_

_**Rogue-thirteen: I know,if i'm not sure about how to spell a word i go to google translate and i know it's a shitty translator but it's the only thing i got i'll see if i get a BETA but thank you the idea just popped into my head :)**_

_**Guest: Thank you for saying it's a cool idea just something that stayed in my head what you mean with take a look at the past tense wasn't the tense in the 1st chapter not enough ? xd no no it's okay i hope the fight is good enough though i have no idea how i could make it better :O :P**_

_**(another) Guest: thank you i know chapter 2 is a big improvement from chap 1 it was a starter soz yeah :P**_

_**Penyou: aww i love it you're addicted to this fic i'll not let you down and i'll keep writing ? :D**_

_**Pitchslapper (again) : Thank you for saying it's cute and you love it and sure i'll keep writing i still have alot planned so xd i actually thought chapter 3 wasn't going to be good i tried my best to make it spark between Fat amy and Bumper so thank you :)**_

_**Also i wanna give a quick shoutout to all my fic followers ( already 26!) and the people who took it as their favorite (7 people!) i love it people like this story i wasn't sure about it but i love it that you all take the time to read it so THUMBS UP to all of you :) ok let's start the chapter i kept you waiting long enough :)**_

* * *

Beca's eyes fluttered open she still heard her mix playing she looked around and still saw Chloe sleeping in her arms it was about 11 pm they must have falled asleep while listening,the room was full of darkness the curtains where still open but not much light shined in.

She carefully got up not wanting to wake Chloe who was looking all cute while asleep.

Beca managed to get up without noise or waking Chloe she turned off the the mix and rubbed in her eyes she could hear people talking outside so she went to the window and looked out,she saw Fat Amy and Bumper hugging each other.

_Holy shit and she is saying something about me and Chloe? she has some explaining to do tomorrow _Beca thought to herself smirking.

She saw them saying their goodbyes to each other and slowly backed away from the window not wanting to be seen this had to be a suprise.

She went sitting in her desk wheelchair and looked at Chloe sleeping-hugging the blanket.

She then heard her phone buzzing on the desk and grabbed and saw she had a text from Jesse:

_Jesse:Soo how is it going with lil miss redheaded sunshine?_

Beca smiled and then looked back at Chloe who was still sleeping in peace and replied:

_Beca: Well lil miss redheaded sunshine is asleep in my bed :)_

_Jesse: Say whaaaat? did you already kissed?_

_Beca: No dude? would love it . but no we just cuddled and listened to a mix and felt asleep _

_Jesse: well that's boring :I_

_Beca: well i did discover something that will not bore you more then my love life _

_Jesse:what did you discover?_

Beca was thinking should she tell Jesse already?

_Beca: Well i saw Fat Amy and Bumper hugging each other on the quad ! :O_

_Jesse: You did not !_

_Beca: Yeah i did !_

_Jesse: are you planning to tell what you discovered to F. Amy?_

_Beca: Definitly she was being all teasing me with Chloe so it's my turn!_

In the corner of her eye she saw Chloe sitting up rubbing her eyes.

_Beca: woop my lil miss redheaded sunshine is waking up ! :P_

She putted her phone back on the desk and turned around and looked at Chloe.

"What time is it?" Chloe asked stretching.

"Past eleven."

"Oh god i guess i'll have to get back to Aubrey." Chloe said while standing up.

"Or you could always stay here." Beca muttered.

"What?" Chloe said grinning.

"Nothing,Nothing i guess i'll see you tomorrow at rehearsals?" Beca quickly said.

Chloe took her coat "Yeah of course." she putted her coat on and went over to Beca and hugged her while Beca stood up.

Beca could smell her yummy hair it smelled like strawberry's.

Beca waved Chloe off as she leaved and closed the door,she sighed _how did this all get so confusing? _Beca thought and then went back to bed.

* * *

Beca walked in the auditorium the next morning she wanted to tell Fat Amy so bad she saw her with Bumper really bad but she couldn't do that in the auditorium Aubrey might hear and because of the oath she may not hear at all.

She putted her stuff down and went to sit on her place perfect on time.

Aubrey clapped her hands to get everyone their attention "Ok everyone you're attention please."

Everyone stopped talking and gave their attention to Aubrey.

"We are gonna work more on our choreography,Chloe you'll take Beca,Fat Amy,Ashley and Denise and i'll take the rest,let's go." Aubrey said clapping her hands twice.

Everyone got to their captain and got working on their choreography.

After a while Beca had to do the making a sign with you're hands dance to Chloe.

She did it but forgot the end of it so Chloe got behind her taking her hands carefully into hers and showed the move.

"I know it,i can do it.." She said but Chloe ignored her.

Behind them Fat Amy whispered to Denise "Seems like our captain is being all touchy." that made Denise giggle.

_What's happening,what's happening she touches me oh god oh god is it hot in here? stop it Mitchell you're overreacting... _

They finally broke apart and Beca felt a sudden cold rush over her she had to do it again and did it right well she could 'accidentally' do it wrong so Chloe had to show her again but she didn't maybe it was to confusing because they had almost kissed not a while ago.

"Ok time for a break!" Aubrey shouted so everyone heard.

They grabbed a water bottle and went sitting in a circle.

"So how's it going with you're hand Beca?" Jessica asked.

"Better i guess but it was all worth it i got to kick someone's ass." She responded smiling.

"You definitely weren't kicking he's ass if the cops weren't there you would have been even more shorter." Aubrey said smirking.

"Well i totally would have beat him if Chloe wasn't there stopping me." Beca said.

Chloe then realized it,it was her fault Beca got beat up.

After a minute or 5 of talking Aubrey got up.

"Okay let's go on with the rehearsal!" Aubrey shouted and everyone got back to their spot.

Trough the rehearsal Chloe tried to stay away from Beca as far as possible normally the redhead would be superhappy but at this moment she was just sad she was even being all quiet.

At the end of the rehearsal everyone went gathering their stuff while Aubrey called for Chloe.

"Is there something bothering you Chloe?" Aubrey asked worried of course she had noticed that her best friend was being all sad after their break.

Chloe sighed "No.."

"Don't try lying to me Chloe i read you like a book so what's up?"

Chloe looked down "It's Beca"

"Beca? what has she done has she hurt you ?" Aubrey said already looking towards to Beca who was getting her stuff along with the rest of the Bella's.

"No,no it's just it was all my fault right?"

"What do you mean?" Aubrey asked.

"It's my fault Beca got beat up right? i stopped her and now she has a black eye and bruises all over her face." Chloe said in a teary voice.

Aubrey putted her hand on Chloe's shoulder and sighed ."Chloe it ain't you're fault you where doing right you stopped her she would just keep hitting him if it was anyone else stopping her but it was you." Chloe now looked up to Aubrey. "She saved you because she cares about you from the very start."

"What are you saying Aubrey?" Chloe asked already getting less sad.

"She likes you Chloe she may not admit it but god you're toners for each other are to big for this world and you two are just blind if you still haven't noticed it." Aubrey letted out a breath of relief for finally saying it.

Chloe smiled and looked back at Beca who just left the auditorium.

"Thank you Aubrey." Chloe said while giving her best friend a hug.

"i just had to get it out it was driving me crazy." Aubrey said while letting out a breath of relief again.

Chloe laughed at her best friend and then helped her with putting everything back on their spot.

* * *

"Amy wait up!" Beca shouted while running after the blonde.

"Whatup drooler." Fat amy said smirking.

"What you mean with that?" Beca asked confused.

"Don't say you didn't drool while watching Chloe showing the choreography." Fat Amy said raising an eyebrow.

"I was not and don't you think you have to act innocent either." Beca said grinning waiting to blow the fact out.

"Now what do you mean?" Fat Amy asked waiting for an answer.

"I saw you with Bumper last night!" Beca almost shouted.

"Keep it down will ya? and i have no idea what you're talking about." Fat amy said making weird nervous laughs while walking away.

"Oh no no no don't you now be like you don't know of anything." Beca said following the blonde.

"Okay fine yes i hugged him last night i'm allowed to do that." Fat Amy said and now stopped walking and looked at the brunette.

"For how long?" Beca asked.

"For how long what?"

"For how long did you two have a relationship of course." Beca said while grinning widely.

"Oh we don't have a relationship i would rather have Santa."

"What?!" Beca was now really confused they really looked in love maybe a secret relationship?

"Well Santa gives me pres-"

"Not that i mean why are you not with him you looked in love." Beca cut her off.

"I don't know i could ask you the same just kiss her already you're toners are to big for this world."

Beca ran a hand trough her hair "It's not that simple."

"Well you better figure it out but i have to go this lady need a shave-ey ?" Fat Amy walked away and Beca just shook her head at the blonde but it was true she better figure it out soon.

* * *

Beca was lying in her bed when she finally felled asleep she could hear the lovely voice of Aubrey.

"What the hell is you're problem?" Aubrey said in a raising voice approaching Beca's bed while Kimmy Jin just stood confused at the door and closed it.

Beca went sitting up "Aubrey what a-"

"Shut up and listen i've heard alot of crazy shit but now just after the rehearsal ended Chloe said it was her fault you got beat up." Aubrey cut her off.

"What?" Beca was now totally confused why would Chloe think that?

"Haven't you noticed she was being all sad after the conversation where YOU mentioned it?" Aubrey said getting a little annoyed.

"Yeah i did.."

"Then why haven't you asked her what's up?"

"I don't know." Beca said with a softer voice.

"Well ask her to come over tonight and tell her because if i hear Titanium one more time this week i'm going to go crazy." Aubrey said and turned around and left.

Beca smiled at hearing that still remembering that time that Chloe barged into her shower and made her sing her 'lady jam' Beca's eyes widened and muttered to herself "ew".

She grabbed her phone of the desk and looked for Chloe in her contact list:

_Beca:Hey you wanna come over at 7? maybe watch a movie or something? _

Beca hated movies but she didn't wanted after the talking stuff to go awkward.

Several minutes passed and Beca didn't got a reply she sighed and putted her phone down and then she felt the buzz and quickly got her phone back and looked at the text.

_Chloe_:_ i dunno i have a lot of work to do_

Beca frowned it was friday no one wants to do work in the weekend.

_Beca:Don't bullshit me just come over okay?_

Beca waited another 5 minutes before she finally received a message.

_Chloe:Okay :L_

* * *

**_So that was chapter 4 thank you for reading and sure send you're ideas you're wanting to happen in this story to me in a PM and i'll see if i'll put it in the story! alright till tomorrow stay awesome?_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok so here's chapter 5! i wanna do quick responds to some other great reviews of you guys :)**_

_**Guest that commented 3 times by now: it's fun you're excited about this fic :) and don't worry i'll keep updating as often as i can :)**_

_**scorpydo who commented as a guest: fun you love the chapters :) and don't worry chapter 5 is available for reading right now :D**_

_**okay not many reviews but in chapter 7 or something i'll react again to some reviews of you awesome fic readers oh and before i forget to tell you this friday 4 **_**_October i won't be updating it's a sport day on my school and afterwards i'm going to my youth (my hobby) but don't worry Saturday i'll make it up to you by maybe uploading a Oneshot to :D (by the way if anyone has an idea for a oneshot tell me :D) ok that's all i had to say i kept you waiting to long by now so let's go on with CHAPTER 5 !_**

* * *

Bumper jumped in the Treblemakers house where everyone else was relaxing in the hot tub.

"Eyooo dude's how do i look?" He asked?

"Just as normal." Donald responded.

"Fair enough by the way don't wait for me i'm going for a couple of hours." He said putting on he's Treblemaker jacket.

"where are you going?" Unicycle asked.

"I'm going on a coffee date with a woman." He said smirking.

"And who is the mystery woman?" they didn't even cared because he goes often on dates but he was happy about this one so this was new to them.

"No one special to you guys." He said waving them off and going out of the door on he's way to the Coffee shop where they would meet up.

* * *

Fat Amy was making herself ready she had a black stretch jeans on with a white blouse and black vest on she was finishing up doing her hair as Stacie walked in.

"Wow for who are you dressing so hot up ?" She asked looking from top to bottom at the blonde.

"No one special." She responded just finishing up her make-up.

"Yeah right is it the same person where you dressed up for at the party?" Stacie asked with her eyes widening.

"No i have to go see you later!" Fat Amy said while waving her off being nervous as hell.

Stacie frowned but she knew now it was her job to find out who this guy was who made Fat Amy all nervous.

* * *

Fat Amy entered the Coffee shop where they would meet and Bumper got up from he's booth looking with widened eyes at Fat Amy.

"Wow." was all he managed to get out.

Fat Amy laughed "Aww stop it you."

Bumper smiled and leaded her to their booth.

"So what Coffee do you like ?" Bumper asked already getting up to go order their coffee.

"Why don't you suprise me?" She answered while giving a wink.

Bumper smiled and went to order their coffee.

Fat Amy was nervously looking around if she got caught by Aubrey she sure was out of the Bella's and she loved being with those girls.

Bumper got back with their coffees and placed one cup infront of Fat Amy.

"Why are you so nervous?" He asked while sitting down.

"Oh it's nothing." She said quickly and sipped from her coffee.

"You sure?you can tell me anything." He said while putting he's hand on top of Fat Amy's.

That made her even more nervous she looked around and then back to Bumper.

"Alright well i swore an oath that i never would date an Treble so this is a risk." She said gesturing between them.

"Don't worry i like risks and secrets." He said while giving a soft squeeze at her hand.

Fat Amy smiled "Well it's not a secret i love this coffee!" She said while taking another sip.

Bumper laughed at he's blonde crush _this date sure is going to be great! _he thought while putting he's hand off that from Fat Amy's and sipped from he's coffee.

So their date went great and it was sad it already was ending.

"I had fun today." Bumper said while they stood outside her dorm block around 7 pm.

"Me too we should do this often." She said smiling.

"Definitely i'll text you ." He said while he pulled her in for a hug at the end of the hug as they broke apart but still holding each other then it happened the moment it all changed that one moment that it was officially that risk that they both where willing to take,they kissed it was a short kiss but it was enough to get her out of the Bella's.

they both smiled uncontrollable and gave each other another hug and then waved each other off smiling the whole way back to their dorm room.

* * *

Beca was pacing trough her dorm room Kimmy Jin left for the night so she had the place for herself she doesn't know what to do she stopped pacing around when she heard that one knock that made her heart beat faster and faster she slowly got to the door and opened it there she was that beautiful one person that made her go crazy all day but this time this person wasn't happy she was sad.

"Hey come on in." Beca said and Chloe gave a weak smile and walked in putting her coat on Beca's desk wheelchair and went sitting on the bed.

Beca closed the door and let out a breath before she turned around and awkwardly went sitting next to Chloe.

"So what's the main reason you asked me to come over?" Chloe asked all out of sudden.

Beca just frowned at the question.

"Don't say it was just for a movie you hate movie's so tell me." Chloe said.

"Well.. What's bothering you and be honest with me." Beca said looking at Chloe.

Chloe sighed and looked at her hands who where now pretty interesting.

"i don't know i just it's my fault isn't it that you got beat up? and don't go saying it's not because it is,it was all my fau-"

She got cut off by Beca's lips against hers it was a tender and lovely kiss it was too short Chloe sure wanted it longer.

They slowly broke apart and looked in each others eyes Beca placed her hand on Chloe's cheek cupping it and slowly rubbed her thumb at her cheek.

"Don't you ever say it was you're fault i can take a hit even if i can't i would still face him for you because i care about you Chloe." Beca said with a soft voice.

Chloe just smiled and looked into Beca's eyes.

"I like you Chloe and god i could've killed Aubrey that moment when we almost kissed a while ago and now i finally got to do it and with you're permission i would love to kiss you again." Beca said smiling.

"You got my blessing." Chloe said already leaning forward.

And there it was again this kiss was longer and more passionate.

Chloe pulled away still with their foreheads leaning at each other.

"I like you too Beca." She said smiling and pulled Beca back in for another kiss.

* * *

**_BOOM ! that was chapter 5 ! this chapter was shorter then the others but i hope it's okay and i also wanna remind you that this friday 4 October i'm not uploading because of the sport day at my school and my hobby i maybe will start writing already but not uploading so have the patience and wait :P see you next time stay awesome! _**


	6. Chapter 6

_"I like you too Beca." Chloe said smiling and pulled Beca back in for another kiss._

* * *

That was all what Beca could remember last night that one kiss that she wanted ever since Chloe barged into her shower even before that at the activities fair,she could still remember how gorgeous the redhead looked and now they finally kissed.

But there was one thing:Where was Chloe? she was sure they cuddled asleep just after the movie and now she's gone?

Beca got up and sighed after she got out of her to comfy bed and looked around and then she noticed the note on her desk:

_Goodmorning sunshine sorry i had to leave i promised to help Aubrey with some Bella plans and didn't want to wake you up sorry! (don't worry i didn't leave without a kiss) - Chloe._

Beca smiled as she was reading the note that lovely handwriting and the scent that was still on the paper it smelled just like a certain redhead.

She putted the note down and then felt her desk vibrate wich meant she got a text on her phone:

_Chloe: Ugggggh ! Aubrey isn't stopping with asking me questions about last night! btw what do you think of a Bella sleepover tonight? xx _

Beca smirked when she readed the message _Aubrey would make a damn good lawyer or something _Beca thought she wouldn't ever admit it though:

_Beca:Poor yu and i dunno a sleepover ? xx_

_Chloe: Yeah! cmon it'll be fun it will be at our apartment at 6 pm please please come please ! xx _

Beca shook her head at the text she could already image Chloe begging her:

_Beca: Aright alright i'll come only if you promise me there will be food ! xx_

_Chloe: Yes there will be food :) xx_

* * *

Chloe putted her phone down and went helping Aubrey out with getting ready their apartment for the sleepover.

"Just tell everything that happened please?" Aubrey asked pouting.

"Alright alright i'll tell you." Chloe finally gave up Aubrey didn't stop asking since she got here.

Chloe went sitting on the counter at their kitchen and smiled,Aubrey just looked at her waiting for the whole story.

* * *

_"Hey come on in." Beca said and Chloe gave a weak smile and walked in putting her coat on Beca's desk wheelchair and went sitting on the bed._

_Beca closed the door and let out a breath before she turned around and awkwardly went sitting next to Chloe._

_"So what's the main reason you asked me to come over?" Chloe asked all out of sudden._

_Beca just frowned at the question._

_"Don't say it was just for a movie you hate movie's so tell me." Chloe said._

_"Well.. What's bothering you and be honest with me." Beca said looking at Chloe._

_Chloe sighed and looked at her hands who where now pretty interesting._

_"i don't know i just it's my fault isn't it that you got beat up? and don't go saying it's not because it is,it was all my fau-"_

* * *

"And she cut me off by kissing me." Chloe said and was now having the biggest smile on her face.

"She did what?!" Aubrey shouted.

"After she kissed me she told me she liked me ever since she met me i still can't believe it."

"Finally." Aubrey letted out a deep breath of relief "It took you two so long i feel like cupid." She said with a smirk.

"What?" Chloe asked confused.

"I maybe talked to her yesterday it was not like a big deal i just told her to talk to you and look now you finally kissed."

"Thank you and can you not tell anyone because it isn't anyting serious yet so if you don't mind?" Chloe asked.

"Don't worry of course i won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

Chloe gave a smile and then hopped off the counter to go further with getting the sleepover ready.

* * *

Beca knocked on the door of the shared on campus apartment and a beautiful redhead opened the door and pulled Beca into a hug.

They pulled apart so Beca could come in and could be met with cheers.

"Alright everyone is here the sleepover is officialy opened." Chloe said smirking.

Everyone went sitting on the ground or the couch in a circle.

"So do you guys have poker?" Fat Amy asked.

"Yeah i'll go get it." Aubrey said as she stood up.

As she got back and everything was set it was time for some rounds of poker.

"I'm going to crush you all." Fat Amy said and Cynthia Rose smirked to that.

After a few board games and some friendships destroyed (not really) they where settled for Truth or Dare.

It was Aubrey's turn and glanced to Chloe.

"Chloe,Truth or Dare."

"Dare." She said.

Aubrey putted on her thinking face and then gave an evil smile.

"I dare you to take off you're shirt run trough the hall making loud noise and then come back." Aubrey said with a evil grin.

"I hate you so much." Chloe said with a smirk and then pulled off her shirt and then opened the door and ran trough the hallway shouting random stuff some of the Bella's filmed it and Beca only stared at it.

Some of the people who lived there opened their doors and watched confused as the redhead came skipping back to her apartment smiling widely.

She putted back her shirt on and went sitting again,Beca just stared at her.

"Alright enough drooling my turn." She looked around and then looked at Beca who stopped staring.

"Beca, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Alright i dare you to sing a cute love song for everyone here." Chloe said grinning widely.

"Alright is here a guitar or something?" Beca asked.

Aubrey got up and got in her room and came out with a guitar and handed it to Beca.

Beca thought for a song and then gave a smile.

"Okay it's only a dare this stays between those walls okay?" She said gesturing to the walls around them.

Everyone nodded and Beca started playing a tune of a beautiful love song.

And then she started to sing:

**When life leaves you high and dry**

**I'll be at your door tonight**

**If you need help, if you need help**

**I'll shut down the city lights,**

**I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe**

**To make you well, to make you well**

Beca looked at Chloe who was smiling widely she knew the song and she could only look at the brunette and be even more in love.

**When enemies are at your door**

**I'll carry you away from war**

**If you need help, if you need help**

**Your hope dangling by a string**

**I'll share in your suffering**

**To make you well, to make you well**

Beca then glanced around to look at the others who where surprised how beautiful the brunette could bring that song.

**Give me reasons to believe**  
**That you would do the same for me**

**And I would do it for you, for you**

**Baby, I'm not moving on**

**I love you long after you're gone.**

**For you, for you.**

**You would never sleep alone**

**I love you long after you're gone**

**And long after you're gone, gone, gone.**

Aubrey was surprised too by the way Beca looked at Chloe during the song she knew it all was meant for Chloe and that was what made her happy,Aubrey would maybe never admit it but Beca was a good person for Chloe.

**When you fall like a statue**

**I'm gon' be there to catch you**

**Put you on your feet, you on your feet**

**And if your well is empty**

**Not a thing will prevent me**

**Tell me what you need, what do you need**

**I surrender honestly  
You've always done the same for me**

**So I would do it for you, for you.**

**Baby, I'm not moving on**

**I love you long after you're gone.**

**For you, for you.**

**You would never sleep alone.**

**I love you long after you're gone**

**And long after you're gone gone gone.**

Now Beca only looked at Chloe as she started the next sentences of the song she wanted to let the redhead see that was what she meant to her.

**You're my back bone,**

**You're my cornerstone**

**You're my crutch when my legs stop moving**

**You're my head start,**

**You're my rugged heart**

**You're the pulse that I've always needed**

**Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating**  
**Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating**  
**Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating**  
**Like a drum my heart never stops beating**

Beca closed her eyes now.

**For you, for you**

**Baby I'm not moving on**

**I love you long after you're gone.**

**For you, for you.**

**You would never sleep alone**

**I love you long after you're gone.**

**For you, for you.**

**Baby I'm not moving on,**

**I love you long after you're gone.**

**For you, for you.**

**You would never sleep alone.**

**I love you long, long after you're gone.**

Now everyone started to sing along at the next lines.

**Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating**

And now Beca sang alone the rest of the lines that where left.

**Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you**

**And long after you're gone, gone, gone.  
I love you long after you're gone gone, gone.**

Chloe couldn't control herself anymore she launched herself at Beca and kissed her,everyone except Aubrey who was nodding looked with wide eyes.

They pulled apart and smiled at each other totally forgetting about their surroundings not like they cared Fat Amy made a fist and did a move while saying 'YES'.

Then they realised their surroundings and looked around.

"Guys it would be totally awkward if this was our first kiss we already have kissed." Chloe said "Surprise?" She said in a question voice and everyone letted out a deep breath of relief.

'Finally' is what they heard the most.

"It took you guys so long" Fat Amy said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Beca just shook her head.

They totally forgot about the game and decided to ask them the rest of the evening about how their first kiss happened,how it went,...

After a while they decided to do as last of their evening was watching a movie a comedy/horror Scary movie 5.

Everyone was settled Chloe was cuddling into Beca at the couch while Fat Amy was at the other end with popcorn and Aubrey in the middle while the rest where making their selves comfortable on the floor.

The movie started and Beca wasn't in for watching the movie but she sure loved Chloe all cuddled up at her so it was okay.

Everytime at a jumpscare Chloe would hide away at Beca's neck and after a few seconds she would desperately look back at the screen Beca just shook her head at the redhead.

During the movie there was a lesbian kiss/sex scene where Beca was getting more interested in the movie.

The movie ended after a while and everyone got themselves ready to go to sleep between the blankets and pillows,Beca and Chloe went to Chloe's room where they got their sleeping clothes on.

"So you liked the movie?" Chloe asked while jumping into bed.

"Sort of." Beca said while getting into bed to.

"Don't you lie to me you loved it you laughed at anything funny you even was scared when there was a jumpscare."

"Maybe a little it was just an unexpected one."

"Isn't that the point of a jumpscare?" Chloe asked being a smartass.

"Shut up smartass." Beca answered while she playfully slapped Chloe's arm.

Chloe laughed and cuddled into Beca who putted her arms around the redhead.

"Goodnight." Chloe said while closing her eyes.

"G'night." Beca answered to tired to even make the word.

* * *

_**Okay so that was chapter 6! hope you loved it i'm sorry i didn't uploaded yesterday it was saturday and well my brother goes to work then and then i can watch pitch perfect upstairs alone so xd (i didn't actually saw pitch perfect instead i watched scary movie 5 for the 2nd time and world war Z.) The song used in this chapter is 'gone gone gone by philips philip' it's a lovely song :) by the way guys instead of uploading everyday i will do it every 2 days reason? GTA 5 ! thank you for reading and stay awesome? :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay it's already chapter 7 ! like i said i wanna answer to some reviews first:**_

_**itsmefiebs: Yup they kissed and it's still a secret about Fat amy/bumper getting in trouble.**_

_**pitchslapper:Yay you love it :D i thought it would be to soon for fat amy to confess she's seeing bumper it's not like they are going for something serious yet and well you know Aubrey.**_

_**cxcxcx386: It's fun you like the storyline and thank you i was doubting it if the 'ed' should be put at the end but oh well thank you for telling me i'm belgian so English isn't my mother language so sorry for the spelling mistakes ! xd**_

_**(by the way i'm going to fix all my grammar mistakes this weekend and start sending to my BETA) also i love all my readers ! i even have over the 40 followers ! it's awesome ! and over the 10 favorites i really appreciate it,ok let's stop with the sentimental stuff and let's go one with the story ! (this story is BETA' finally i'm going to let the others BETA too)**_

* * *

Beca woke up the next morning still feeling the warm presence cuddled into her.

She still couldn't believed this beautiful,friendly,awesome redhead is hers well they weren't really anything serious yet.

Beca gave a kiss to Chloe's forehead which made Chloe smile and open her eyes.

"You have a good way to wake people up." Chloe said scooting closer to Beca.

"I only do it with special people." Beca answered smiling.

"What made you all cheesy this morning?" Chloe teased.

"You're right i'm like 3 days with you and i'm already getting cheesy what will it be in a few months?"

"Aww aren't you all being cute when you try to keep the badass image." Chloe teased while getting up. "I'm going to take a quick shower." Chloe said while bending down to give Beca a kiss and then turned around and got into the bathroom.

Beca just shook her head she was still badass she wasn't cute well that was what she thought.

She was thinking about asking Chloe to be her girlfriend not just in a normal way in a special one and she needed help for that,Chloe was showering so she couldn't hear anything.

Beca got out of bed and got to the door and quietly opened it and peeked her head out of it to see if anyone was awake and guess what everyone was.

"How was paradise?" Fat Amy asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Beca shot her a glare and went sitting down.

"Okay, guys Chloe is showering now and i took it as a opportunity to ask you guys something if that's alright." Beca said looking at everyone.

Everyone nodded and Aubrey wasn't sure what to expect so she just shot a suspicious glare.

"Okay, so after 3 days with Chloe i'm damned sure i want her to be my girlfriend but i don't wanna ask her in a normal way i wanna ask her in a special way because she deserves that."

Aubrey nodded her head before asking Beca a question. "How you wanna ask her?"

"I was thinking with a song, like a mix and a performance in a-Capella."

"Okay,which songs where you thinking off?" Jessica asked.

"I definitely want at the end of the mix that song from Justin Bieber 'boyfriend' but then changed to girlfriend."

"That's a subtle way to ask her." Aubrey said.

"That's the point." Beca said while she rolled her eyes. "but Chloe may not know of anything okay?"

Everyone nodded.

"And Aubrey if Chloe knows you are hiding something don't blow it out whatever she does don't say anything." Beca said with a serious glare to Aubrey.

"Don't worry i have been living with her since freshmen year i can keep a secret from her." Aubrey answered and rolled her eyes.

"Alright everyone got it?" Beca asked one last time to be sure.

Everyone nodded and Chloe just walked out of her room.

"What did everyone got?" Chloe asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing.. i mean .. umh." Beca was stuttering and looked at her watch. "Hey it's almost time for the Bella practice time to get ready." She said jumping up.

"What do you mean it's still 2 hours before we have to get ready." Fat Amy said confused.

Beca shot her a death glare.

"What are you planning Mitchell?" Chloe asked crossing her arms and giving her a playful look.

Beca turned around and thought for a minute.

"Well i.. uh.. was going to jump on you after you came out of the shower but you where to fast so there goes my plan." Beca said while thinking to herself if that was a good answer.

Everyone was trying to keep their laughing in control and now where smirking as total idiots.

Chloe just stood there confused and raised her eyebrow.

"Don't make that face you would love it." Beca said raising both of her eyebrows a few times.

"Then what's holding you back." Chloe said glaring at her with a playful look that's killing Beca.

Normally Beca wouldn't do that in front of the Bella's or anyone but she's starting to like being around them and she was trying to save herself from spilling the plan out.

Beca hesitated first and then hopped over to Chloe and jumped on her.

"Wow, you're like a feather." Chloe said while holding Beca.

"No jokes Amy i know you wanna make them." Beca said turning her head as far as she could.

Fat Amy was grinning trying to hold in her height jokes of Beca.

Beca turned her head back and then gave Chloe a kiss before dropping herself back to the floor.

"Okay,i still need to do something see all of you at the Bella rehearsals." Fat Amy said while gathering her stuff and leaving to go to a certain Treble.  
Most of the other Bella's went to their room to only Aubrey,Chloe and Beca where left.

"Well i'm going to leave to i promised to help Jesse with something." Beca said while going over to Chloe and placing her hands on her hips and pulling her closer.

"You really have to?" Chloe asked and putted her hands at Beca's neck.

"Yeah he has been asking me a few weeks but don't worry in 2 hours i'll be back." Beca said while leaning closer.

"That will have to do." Chloe managed to get out before closing the hole between them.

* * *

Fat Amy waited at the coffee house not too far from the campus for her secret man to come.

She already ordered their coffees she knew exactly what he liked.

And there he was walking past the window slipping into the coffee house looking around until he found Fat Amy.

He got to their booth and leaned over to give a kiss and the went sitting down.

"Hey you." Bumper said smirking.

"heya." Fat Amy answered. "I already ordered i know what you like and if not than that's too bad." She said smiling.

"Alright,gotta take you're word for it then,so what have you been doing?" He asked.

"Nothing special just a Bella sleepover." She answered.

"Oh,that's fun." He said gently he of course still didn't liked the Bella's but for Fat Amy he would try.

Fat Amy glanced to the window of the coffee house and saw a redhead walking in with a blonde.

"Oh fuck." Fat Amy muttered.

"What's up?" Bumper asked confused and looked where Fat Amy was looking at he quickly turned he's head and tucked.

"Okay, no worries i have watched enough movies to get out of here without anyone noticing us." Fat Amy said while standing up. "i'm going to grab the coffee and i'll meet you my room?".

Bumper nodded and kept sitting where he was not wanting to draw any attention.

Fat Amy on the other hand made her way to get the coffee.

"Amy hey." Chloe said while approaching her with Aubrey just as Fat Amy turned with the 2 coffee cups in her hands.

"Heya." She said with a awkward smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just grabbing some coffee for me it's not like i'm here with someone else." She said with a nervous laugh.

"Then why do you have 2 coffees?" Aubrey asked gesturing to the 2 coffees Fat Amy was holding.

"Well 2 for 1 huh i have to go,got something to finish for a class so see ya'll at the rehearsal." Fat Amy said before looking back to the booth where she was with Bumper and then leaved.

* * *

Beca was waiting in the recording booth just in the same hallway as the music class.

It was a recording booth where students could make their own music or do a cover of a song and that was what they where going to do.

Jesse walked in and Beca was seated at the piano texting.

She looked up and gave a smile. "Hi."

Jesse greeted her and then put he's backpack down.

"So are you ready?" Jesse asked and put he's equipment on a chair.

"Yeah,but what song are we going to do?" Beca asked she agreed to do a cover of a song but she didn't know which one.

"Well i thought you would do a perfect cover of Maroon 5's 'Moves like jagger'." He said grinning widely.

"What?!" Beca almost shouted.

"C'mon you can play it on the piano you even know the whole song out of you're head and i have my equipment for the beats right here.." He said gesturing to the old-fashioned piano and he's equipment. "And you agreed it." He said smiling devilishly.

"You're such a weirdo." She said and shook her head and then sighed. "Fine."

"Okay let me first put the camera's down." He said while taking he's camera's out of he's backpack.

He put the first camera on the piano and put it that it was looking to Beca,he then took the stander for camera's out of the corner which was placed here earlier and put it infront of them so you could see Beca and Jesse and the last one also on a smaller stander infront of the chair with Jesse's equipment.

"Why you want to record this?" Beca asked.

"Because it will be awesome when i'm done editing it." Jesse answered. "Now are you ready?" He asked while putting the camera's on.

Beca rolled her eyes and went sitting down on the piano chair and Jesse did the same at he's equipment.

The sound of the piano filled the air and Jesse smiled thinking '_Mission accomplished' _.

**Woooooooooooohoooooooo... yeeeeee Yeaaah **

Jesse's beats filled the air just as Beca was going to sing the lyrics.

**Just shoot for the stars  
If it feels right  
And aim for my heart  
If you feel like  
And take me away and make it OK  
I swear I'll behave**

**You wanted control  
So we waited  
I put on a show  
Now I make it  
You say I'm a kid  
My ego is big  
I don't give a shi..  
And it goes like this**

**Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til i'm drunk  
And I'll show you**

**All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger**

Jesse loved how Beca's voice went high at the last 'i've got the **moves** like jagger'

**I don't need to try to control you**  
**Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

Beca mostly looked infront of her while singing and closing her eyes at high pitch.

**With them moves like Jagger**  
**I've got the moves like Jagger**  
**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**Maybe it's hard  
When you feel like you're broken and scarred  
Nothing feels right  
But when you're with me  
I'll make you believe  
That I've got the key**

Jesse started canoeing the lyrics in the next verse in a higher voice.

**Just get in the car**  
**We can ride it**  
**Wherever you want**  
**Get inside it**  
**And you want to steer**  
**But I'm shifting gears**  
**I'll take it from here **  
**And it goes like this **

**Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you (yes i know)  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you (show)**

Jesse sang high,soft Aa's which fitted perfectly.

**All the moves like Jagger**  
**I've got the moves like Jagger**  
**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**I don't need to try to control you (i don't need to try)  
****Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

**With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger**

And Jesse's beats first start the bridge and Beca went singing alone again.

**You wanna know how to make me smile**  
**Take control, own me just for the night**  
**And if I share my secret**  
**You're gonna have to keep it**  
**Nobody else can see this**

**hee eeey**

**So watch and learn  
I won't show you twice  
Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right  
But if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this (yeeah eh ah)**

Jesse song the lyrics further as Beca kept in the Aa's and canoed the lyrics.

**Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you**

**All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger**

Now Beca joined back in.**  
I've got the moves like Jagger**

**I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

**With them moves like Jagger**  
**I've got the moves like Jagger**

And Beca joined back in again for the last time.  
**I've got the moves like Jagger**

The sound around them stopped and Beca looked back to Jesse who was smiling widely at her.

"That was awesome Beca." Jesse said excitedly and jumped up putting off the camera's.

"This is going to be great when i'm done editing it." He said.

Beca nodded and looked at the time.

"Ooh shizz" She said grabbing her bag ." I bet it would be great i got to go i'm going to be late for the Bella rehearsal!" She shouted after her as she left.

* * *

_**Alright that was chapter 7 already ! :O i had no idea what i was doing at the cover of the song Beca and Jesse did but i would recommend watching "Moves like jagger" by sam tsui and Kurt hugo schneider first so it somewhat makes sense. 'and i have no idea what it is called Kurt hugo schneider is playing at it so i just put it as equipment with Jesse' . also sorry for the late update and i'm going to fix up the grammar mistakes in the first chapters. Thanks for reading and leave a review and cya next time! **_


	8. Chapter 8

Beca rushed to the auditorium. On her way, she saw Fat Amy and Bumper kissing on the quad. She waited, and it wasn't long before they broke apart and said their goodbyes.

"Hey, Amy!" Beca called after her, making her way over to the blonde.

"Whatup, puppy?" Fat Amy greet her.

"What?" Beca asked walking next to Fat Amy to the auditorium.

"Well, whenever you're with Chloe you're like a puppy, chasing her or being all at her," Fat Amy said nonchalantly.

"You've only known for a day..." Beca said, somewhat confused.

"This morning says enough; you jumped on her like a dog in heat."

Beca just shook her head at the blonde._ Always with the silly answers._

"You aren't innocent either, I saw you getting yorthe battle on," Beca teased, grinning widely.

"What battle? There isn't a crocodile wrestling competition yet," Fat Amy said nervously. She knew what Beca meant, but she wasn't going to give in that quick.

"Just admit it. You have a secret relationship with Bumper. I'm not that old; my eyes still work well enough."

"I don't have a secret relationship with Bumper! I'd rather eat chicken poop." Fat Amy said seriously.

"Why are you being so hard? I won't tell anyone."

Fat Amy sighed. She knew Beca wouldn't tell anyone. Besides, Beca was the only one who saw her. Fat Amy just gave in.

"Alright, alright, yes, I have a sort of relationship with him."

"I knew it!" Beca squealed. She then realized she was is public and started acting all cool again. "I mean, I knew it, not a big deal." Fat Amy just shook her head at her short friend.

They reached the auditorium and walked in, putting their stuff down and taking their seats.

Not everyone was there yet, so Chloe made her way to Beca and sat on her lap. Beca instinctively rested her arm across Chloe's legs and placed the other one around her waist. They talked for a while, and eventually everyone managed to get there on time.

Chloe gave Beca a quick kiss and stood up, taking her place next to Aubrey.

* * *

The rehearsal was as tiring as always, especially with all the cardio that came with it. They were all still seated in their chairs in the auditorium because Aubrey was still talking for some reason. Beca probably should've been listening, but her attention was focused on the redhead sitting next to her.

"Okay, that's all for today," Aubrey said.

"Thanks god, be right back Bree," Chloe said as she rushed to the bathroom.

Beca stood up, walked over to Aubrey, and turned around to the rest of the Bella's. She took a quick glance back to where Chloe ran off to, and then refocused her attention on her friends.

"Alright, guys, I've been thinking of songs that would fit together for the performance with Boyfriend at the end, and I figured the first song should be a mashup of Treasure by Bruno Mars and Get Lucky by Daft Punk ft. Pharrell," Beca said, hoping they would all agree.

Everyone was confused; they weren't really sure how the songs would go together.

"Don't worry, I'll make a mix of it and I'll tell Jesse to ask the Treble's if they wanna help out. It will be a fun mix, I promise."

"Okay, but we still need someone to arrange a choreography," Cynthia Rose pointed out.

"Ya, once I finish the mix we can start with the choreography," Beca answered. Everyone nodded and got up to gather their stuff.

Aubrey turned to Beca. "It's really great you're doing this for Chloe. Her ex, Tom, treated her like total shit and cheated on her. I still can't believe she gave him all those chances."

"What do you mean?" Beca asked.

Aubrey glanced to the restroom to make sure Chloe hadn't come back. "Okay, well, Tom is her latest ex.. he's a total douchebag and cheated on her a bunch of time,s but Chloe always gave him second chances. After Chloe met you, she finally stopped caring about him. I guess what I'm saying is...you're good for her," Aubrey said giving a small smile. "But you better not hurt her!" Aubrey's smile turned into a warning glare.

"Thank you, Aubrey, and I would never." Beca saw Chloe coming back from the restroom and gathered her stuff. After walking back to Chloe and giving her a kiss, she left to find Jesse.

"What took you so long?" Aubrey asked.

"I was about to explode! You know, it felt like a waterfall," Chloe said with a satisfied smile

"Too much info, Beale," Aubrey sighed and she shook her head at the redhead.

* * *

Beca looked through her contacts for Jesse's name as she walked back to her dorm. After a bit of scrolling, she hit the call button and he picked up after a few rings.

_"Hello?"_

"Jesse! It's me, Beca. Come to my room, we need to make a mix for the performance."

_"Alright, be there in a few."_

The call ended and Beca put her phone back in her pocket as she hurried to her room.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Beca got up to let Jesse in.

"Alright, what songs you got?" He asked as he threw his coat on her bed. Luckily, Kimmy Jin was hanging with some of her friends, so they wouldn't have to worry about her constant death glares.

"Well, I was thinking about starting with Treasure by Bruno Mars and Get Lucky by Daft Punk ft Pharrell, and then after that I wanted to put in some of Boyfriend by Justin Bieber, but I'm not sure what to mix that one with..." Beca trailed off as she saved her Treasure/Get Lucky mix.

"What about Girlfriend by NSYNC?" Jesse suggested.

"No...oh, how about 'Fine by me' by Andy grammar?" Beca suggested.

They sat there for about an hour trying to figure out what song to mix with Boyfriend. Eventually, they became silent, still thinking..

"How about 'Whistle' by Flo Rida?" Jesse suggested.

"No – wait, that could work!" Beca jumped up from her bed and went to her computer.

"Finally!" Jesse huffed in relief and fell back on Beca's bed.

"Okay, I'll let you know how it goes. By the way, can you ask the Trebles if they wanna help out?" Beca asked.

"Sure thing, see ya!" He grabbed his coat and gave Beca a quick hug before leaving the room.

Beca sighed and went back to mixing. She knew she had a long night ahead of her.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain blonde Tasmanian was lying in bed, eating food and texting a certain Treble Maker.

_Fat Amy: Sweetie, can you please PLEASE let the Treble's be a part of the performance?! It's gonna be so cute! :o xx_

_Bumper: I dunno...xx_

_Fat Amy: Just do it or I'll ignore you for a month O_O x_

_Bumper: Oh, you are evil! But alright, for you, I'll do it xx_

_Fat Amy: Victory to TASMANIA ! xx_

_Bumper: Oh, God, I love you xx_

* * *

**_Alright that's chapter 8 already! :D that's awesome this chapter was rather short i didn't really know what to put in it but i can promise you my next one will be a training montage their whole getting ready for the performance yes Beca gives it all for Chloe :D i do hope you like the song choices i made (by the way treasure/Get lucky i got that idea from samtsui and KurtSchneider because they have made that mashup and i'm in love with it xd) THANKS for reading and stay AWESOOOOME :D_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**sorry for the late update but i have been waiting for my BETA reader to get it done but still nothing but that's fine i'm sorry if there are some grammar mistakes! andThanks for all the fun reviews i'm getting from you guys :D so this chapter is more something like a training montage for the performance so have fun reading :D**_

* * *

Beca was waiting with Aubrey in the auditorium for the Treble's and the Bella's to come except Chloe of course since it's their first training for the performance.

"So Chloe is in class for the next few hours?" Beca asked moving her leg up multiple times because of nervousness.

"Yes, stop being so nervous she won't know of nothing." Aubrey said and rolled her eyes.

At that moment the doors of the auditorium flew open revealing the Bella's and the Treble's walking in.

"Finally Beca was getting to nervous it became irritating." Aubrey said.

"Aww is our little badass afraid of getting caught?" Fat Amy teased.

Beca made a sarcastic laugh ."That's a good one,good joke."

Beca moved over to her laptop who stood on a chair ready.

"Okay so this is the first mashup we are going to sing." Beca said and let the mashup of 'Treasure/Getlucky' fill the auditorium.

As the mashup ended everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright and right after that it's a little break and we let the silence fill for a few moments and then let the one doing the guitar fill the air and then whistling start like this." Beca put the other mashup on 'Boyfriend/whistle'.

The song ended and again everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"It's going to be awesome how cute your'e doing this for Chloe." Cynthia Rose said.

Beca gave a smile.

"Alright, Let the training montage begin!" Fat Amy shouted and Benji took he's camera to film it all and make a real training montage from it.

**(if i where you i would listen to 'eye of the tiger' now :D)**

* * *

Fat Amy was showing her air guitar off like how 'eye of the tiger' starts.

It then switched off to Beca and Cynthia Rose punching the air on the beat in front of them.

It then switched to Bumper who and Jesse who also did a air guitar.

Then it switched to the Treble's who where doing their vocalizing under the lead of Aubrey.

Then to Denise and Ashley who did the air guitar now.

Then the Bella's who did the choreography.

Halfway it switched to the Treble's who where doing the choreography.

And then 5 seconds before the singing the Bella's where crossing their arms and moved their head forward on the beat and the last seconds the Treble's.

The singing started and Stacie did a split and Cynthia Rose helped her rise up again.

Then Unicycle stood on he's hand and feet in the air and Donald beatboxing.

Then when the lyrics 'Just a man and he's will to survive' Beca was sitting on a chair at her laptop and Aubrey taking her laptop away from her and Beca with a sad frowning face.

Further the Treble's where doing some choreography and after that it switched to the Bella's doing vocalizing.

The lyrics 'Don't lose you're grip on the dreams of the past you just have to fight to keep them alive' Beca stood in the middle of the Treble's and Bella's doing choreography behind her and Beca made a fist and slowly pulled it down right next to her face.

Then Fat Amy and Aubrey made claws at the lyrics 'and the eye of the tiger it's the cream of the fight' .

Then the whole group +Treble's raised up from their kneeling situation.

Then Stacie did a retarded walk and claws at the lyrics 'As the last known survivor stalks he's prey in the night.'

Then there was switching to the Treble's and Bella's for a few times.

With the lyrics 'Face to face out in the heat' Beca and Aubrey where in front of each other close face to face and then burst into laughter.

Then with the lyrics 'Hanging tough,' The Treble's flexed their muscles off and looked though.

Then with the lyrics 'staying hungry.' it switched to Fat Amy who was eating secretly.

More choreography and vocalizing came for a while till the end of the chorus.

With the lyrics 'Rising up straight to the top.' Beca climbed on the back of Jesse with her fist in the air like having a victory.

Then it switched to Denise,Jessica and Ashley who where holding their stomach because of laughing.

The lyrics 'went the distance now i'm not gonna stop' Jesse and Donald where slow motion running to each other.

Then with the lyrics 'Just a man and he's will to survive' Bumper was eating a hamburger.

Till the end of the chorus again they where doing choreography and vocalizing.

Then they all where punching the air in front of them on the beat.

'The eye of the tiger' Came back on and lily did a kung fu move.

Then after that Jesse was faking to punch Beca who was dodging it on the beat.

'The eye of the tiger' came back on and now Bumper was doing a split and he's face was flowing over pain.

Then it was Unicycle and Jesse who where pretending to be a monkey.

Then it switched to Beca at the lyrics again 'the eye of the tiger' where Beca was singing passionately.

Then back to were they did the last bits of the performance.

'The eye of the tiger' came back on and now it was were they all where doing a bit of the performance singing.

All of sudden the song ended and they all fell down.

* * *

_**So this was the training montage :D i hope you liked it tough because i had no idea how to make it look good but i hope you're fantasy helps you :) by the way this training montage goes over all training days so probably next chapter the BIG performance will be . i also wanna respond to some reviews to make this chapter a bit longer as it's already short:**_

_**Ann E. Casap: I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes in the first chapters it's because i didn't had a BETA yet and thanks for the tip :P criticism helps the writing :D**_

_**FatBumper: yeah the coffee scene there had to happen something right? :P and yes the whole singing 'thing' i thought it would be really special and fun to do that :D**_

_**Monkeyfuncky: thank you it's fun you can't wait for the next chapter and i'm sorry if it takes a bit longer then expected but it needs to get BETA'D and that takes a little while i'm giving my BETA all the time she needs.  
**_

_**itsmefiebs: you noticed i'm Belgian yay :D yes i'm from Belgium that awesome little country next to France and Holland/Netherlands (that's the same i think,i hope) thanks :D.**_

_**Thanks all of you for the awesome reviews and my over the 50 followers ! didn't thought i reached that far thank you :D and over the 10 people Favorited it wow love it :D Thanks for being a trusty reader and stay awesome! **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Before we start the already 10nd chapter i wanna thank all my readers for so far it's awesome you keep with me.  
And like i told in the previous chapter i said the big performance will be next chapter but i'm doing it in 2 parts because it will be too long so this is the 1st one :D  
Also i'm stopping with getting it BETA'd or else i have to wait too long and you guys too but if you really think i should let it BETA'd i'll get the next chapters BETA'd.**_

_**Alright kept you waiting long enough have fun reading ! and don't forget to review.**_

* * *

Beca woke up full of energy she didn't sleep much because of the nervousness so a couple of energy-drinks got her all awake.

It all would happen in the evening so the lights that will fill the stage will come out beautiful.  
But they would do one last rehearsal at the cafe itself,luckily Jesse knew the owner well so he made sure that the cafe was closed for the people who came there,so only the Treble's and the Bella's could use it.  
Not only that but Chloe's family would come over,Aubrey called them herself and explained the situation so they were happy to come over on the first flight to Atlanta.  
They would give Aubrey a call when they were almost there so she could go pick them up and Chloe not even knowing her family would come over.

Beca put on her clothes for the day:a regular jeans with a brown belt,a black top with a blue,black and purple plaid shirt with fitting wristbands and black/white sneakers.  
She put on her makeup and let her hair fall loosely on her shoulders.

She gave herself one last look in the mirror then took her phone and dorm room keys and went out the door on her way to Jesse and Benji's room they would walk with her to the cafe it was just outside Barden so it was not far,Benji would of course come too for the lights and the camera that they where going to put there to memorize the evening.

She knocked on the door and Jesse opened up all dressed and Benji too,they got their phones and what else they needed and then walked with Beca to the cafe.

"So are you nervous?" Jesse asked.

"Of course i am... oh god who knows she will reject me!" Beca's worries got control of her mind filling it with the fear of losing Chloe.

Jesse put a comforting hand on her shoulder while they walked. "You are crazy to think that Beca,Chloe loves you and you're talking about Chloe the always bubbly and happy person that invades you're personal space and probably most of the people she meets but she always does that more with you now stop worrying because she would be dying to say yes!" Jesse pep-talked her it worked though because Jesse was right.

"But her parents are coming over who knows they won't like me." Beca said getting worried again.

Jesse stopped walking which made Benji and Beca stop too he turned to face Beca and put both of he's hands on her shoulders.

"You have put a whole performance together just for Chloe they won't like you.. they will love you!" Jesse said with a serious face.

"But-" Beca answered only to be cut off by Jesse.

"There are no buts Beca you are an amazing person,Chloe sees that and her family will see that and who cares if they wont,if Chloe likes you they should respect that besides i'm singing with you so i'll support you."

Beca nodded and they walked further.

They where the second ones to arrive because Aubrey was already there talking to the owner about how they were going to do the performance.

They walked in and Aubrey greeted them.

"Hey guys finally you are here the rest will be arriving soon,Jesse can you and Benji place the tables in front of the stage so Chloe and her family can have a drink while watching?" Aubrey greeted and asked.

Jesse and Benji nodded and went placing the tables,Aubrey turned to Beca and gave her a sympathetically look.

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

"No, of course not i'm going to ask the love of my life to be my girlfriend and her family will be here so no i'm not nervous." Beca said sarcastically.

"Ha ha." Aubrey gave her a sarcastic laugh. "Don't be too nervous her family will probably love you and Chloe would probably kiss you all night,you'll be fine." Aubrey said and gave her a comforting smile or what seems like it.

"Who of her family will come by the way?" Beca asked curiously.

"Her parents,her brother and sister and her aunt and uncle (brother and sister from Chloe's mom side)." Aubrey answered with a smirk on her face.

"Great." Beca said with a tone of sarcasm.

"You'll be fine." Aubrey said and turned around ."Or not" Then she went back with getting the cafe ready.

Beca sighed and went sitting down at one of the bar chairs fiddling with her wristbands.

"Don't worry you'll be fine" an unfamiliar voice spoke up.

Beca looked up to the bar owner that will be the bartender for the day.

"Thanks." Beca said and gave him a small smile then fiddled again with her wristbands.

"You want a drink?" He asked.

Beca thought for a second and answered "A lemonade will be fine gotta stay sober until after the performance,right?"

He nodded and went getting her a lemonade.

By the time he was gone Lilly,Stacie and some others of the Treble's walked in greeting everyone.

Stacie and Lilly went sitting next to Beca and also asked for a drink.

"So are yo-" Stacie began but got cut off by Beca.

"If you're going to ask if i'm nervous yes,yes i am."

"I once was nervous when i had to get someone disappeared,it worked out well." Lilly whispered.

Beca and Stacie looked at her confused she was to silent to be heard but did they want to hear?

The bartender came back with their drinks and put them down and then went back with cleaning glasses.

After some time everyone got here except Fat Amy and Bumper it was past 13 pm and they needed to do the last rehearsal but they couldn't if the two weren't here.

"Where are they?" Aubrey said and looked at her watch once again.

Beca knew they probably where hanging out but this was getting frustrating because of her nervousness and she really wanted to do the rehearsal everything had to be perfect.

Some minutes went by and finally they walked in,but hand in hand.

Aubrey glared at them most of the people who where in there glared at them except for Beca who nodded at them.

"What is this." Aubrey said with a tone of anger.

"Me and Amy are together,a while now." Bumper said,he knew about the oath and thought it was ridiculous he loved Fat Amy and no matter what he will stay with her.

"You swore an oath." Aubrey said coldly towards Fat Amy.

"Aubrey that oath doesn't make any sense he won't distract me i promise." Fat Amy answered trying not to fall under the cold glare she got from Aubrey.

"Yes,Aubrey let them be we all know Amy she will do just fine in the competition." Beca said.

Aubrey thought for a minute and then faced the couple again.

"Fine,but as soon as he comes a distraction and you starting to show up late at rehearsals because of him you know what happens." Aubrey said.

They both nodded and walked further in.

"And Amy.." Aubrey spoke up again.

Fat Amy turned to look at Aubrey.

"Congrats." Aubrey said and nodded at them.

They finally could start the rehearsal which they did.

* * *

It was great it all worked out well and Aubrey went to pick up Chloe's family and Benji was getting the camera ready.

This made Beca even more nervous with Aubrey gone to pick up Chloe's family and she was all alone to meet them,no Chloe to support her.

She needed to be distracted so she began playing a game on her phone,it worked though she was distracted and frustrated but that was good right?  
She was pretending to strangle her phone in frustration.

"Are you alright?" Jesse asked as he approached the little brunette.

"I hate this goddamn game but i have to finish it." Beca said and crossed her arms.

Jesse tried to hold in a laughter as he looked at Beca.

"Why don't we go on stage and get that voice of yours warmed up?" He suggested.

Beca glared at him. "You want me to sing a song in front of all those people?"

He nodded "These are you're friends,please for me?" He pouted.

Beca shook her head revealing her answer to be 'no'.

Jesse thought for a second. "For Chloe?" He asked and went on he's knees.

"I hate you." Beca answered and stood up going to the stage with a happy Jesse following her.

He took the guitar that still stood there from the previous nights.

"What song?" He asked.

Beca thought for a minute and then whispered the song in he's ear.  
He nodded and started to play a tune.  
Everyone went sitting down and listened to the song it was rare that Beca would sing in front of all of those people so it was a golden moment.  
_**(i suggest you start listening to Sam tsui -'We can't stop' cover.)**_

**Haaaa..**

**Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere**  
**Hands in the air like you don't care  
**She put her hands for a second in the air.

**Cause we came to have so much fun now****  
Got somebody here might get some now**

**If you're not ready to go home**  
**Can I get a hell no?**  
**Cause we gonna go all night**  
**Till we see the sunlight alright**

**So la da di da di,**

**we like to party  
****Dancing with Mitchie  
****Doing whatever we want**

**This is our house  
**She gestured at the cafe.**  
****This is our rules**

**And we can't stop**  
**And we won't stop**

**Can't you see it's we who run the night?**  
**Can't you see it's we who bout' that life?**

**And we can't stop**  
**And we won't stop**

**We run things,**  
**Things don't run we**  
**We don't take nothing from nobody**

She took a strong grip with one hand at the microphone on the stand.

**Yeeaah, Yeaahea**  
**Hooohwoo**

**Yeeaah,yeahea**

Beca wasn't even paying attention to door where Chloe's family walked in along with Aubrey she was lost in her own world while singing.

"Is this the girl that you were talking about Aubrey?" Chloe's mom asked.

"That's the girl that will ask Chloe tonight." She said with a smile on her face she already explained everything in the car ride back to the cafe.  
They nodded and watched further.

**To all my homegirls here with the big butts  
**Fat Amy cheering which made Beca smile.  
**Shaking it like we at a strip club  
**Beca put her hands in the air and shakes her body for 5 seconds.

**Remember only God  
Can judge us  
**Beca pointed above her.**  
**

**Forget the haters  
****Somebody loves ya  
**She made a heart with her hands.

**And everyone's in line in the bathroom  
Trying to get a line in the bathroom**

**We all so  
turned up here **

**So turned up yeah,yeah  
**All Bella's cheered who where seated and some of the Treble's.**  
**

**So la di di da di  
We like to party**

**Dancing with Mitchie  
**She pulled at her open plaid shirt for a second to say that she was talking about herself.  
**Doing whatever we want **

**This is our house  
This is our rules **

**And we can't stop  
And we won't stop**

**Don't you know it's we  
Who run the night?**

**Can't you see it's we  
who bout' that life?**

**And we can't stop  
And we won't stop  
**

**We run things,  
things don't run we **

**I'd give everything for Chloe.  
**That just popped out and Chloe's family smiled along with Aubrey.**  
**

**Yeeeeaah,  
Woooowooh**

**Yeaah Yeahea,  
Wohwoowo ..**

Jesse's speed slowed down at the next lyrics.

**It's our party we can ****do  
What we want to**

**it's ou****r house we can  
Love who we want to**

**It's our song we can  
Sing if we want to**

**It's my mouth i can  
Say what i want to**

**Yeeaheaheahea  
****Yeeaheaheahea**  


******Yeah  
**Jesse slowly speed up.******  
Woohwooo**

******And we can't stop  
And we won't stop**

******We run things,  
Things don't run we **

******I'd love Chloe endlessly **

******Yeahea  
It's our party we can  
Do what we want to**

******It's our party we can  
Love who we want tooo**

******Yeah  
This is our house  
And this is our rules **

******And we can't stop**

She ended the song along with Jesse's guitar.******  
**Benji stopped the recording,oh yeah he had filmed it all.

She smiled at all the cheers and claps she was getting,she looked around and stiffened up when she saw Aubrey standing there along with Chloe's family.

She looked over to Jesse who made a move with he's head telling she should greet them.  
She looked over to the family and hesitantly stepped to them.

"Hi,So you are the amazing Beale family Chloe always talks about." Beca said with a smile. _Nailed it _She thought.

"Oh Chloe talks about us?" Mrs. Beale answered.

"Like all the time,I'm Beca Mitchell." Beca said and put her hand in front of her,Mr. Beale shook it,She wanted to do the same with Mrs. Beale but that turned out different.

"I don't shake hands you silly girl." Mrs. Beale said as she pulled Beca in for a hug.

_Now we know where Chloe got it from _Beca thought and smiled when they broke apart.

"Well i'm glad to have meet you're daughter she is amazing."

"Aw,Well Aubrey explained everything you're planning to do today and we love you're idea you already seem like a good girl for our little princess." Mr. Beale answered.

Christina Beale aka Chloe's sister began coughing sarcastically.

"One of our little princesses." Mr. Beale corrected himself.

Beca let out a chuckle. "Well i'd say take a seat,we are going to pick Chloe up soon."

They nodded and took a seat keeping a place in the middle for Chloe.

"They like you." Aubrey spoke up and watched them.

"You think?" Beca asked surprised by the fact that Aubrey gave her.

"I don't think,i know." She gave Beca a smile and then went getting the last bits ready.


	11. Chapter 11

_**So here's the 2nd part :D I suggest you listen to 'Treasure/Get lucky' mashup from Sam tsui & Kurt Schneider when the performance begins,after that mashup it will turn to 'Whistle/boyfriend' mashup from SmadaLeinad, also the lyrics in boyfriend will be changed to girlfriend instead boyfriend and anything relating to that. (this is Un-Beta'd by the way)  
Okay kept you waiting long enough let's go on with the chapter :D**_

* * *

Everything was perfect placed they all were ready to get it started.  
Now we only missed someone to complete it and that was Chloe,not for long because Aubrey was on her way to her dorm to get Chloe.  
The time she had to wait until Aubrey was back with Chloe was a good opportunity to get to know Chloe's family.  
They had been talking about allot of stuff Mrs. Beale even showed Chloe's baby pictures she had in her wallet which was a big amusement to Beca.

After 10 minutes Jesse saw Aubrey and Chloe coming.

"People they are here on you're places!" He shouted and everyone did as they were told.

Beca sat on a wooden chair with a microphone in her hand and Jesse next to her also with a microphone.  
Everyone else was behind them ready to do the choreography and do a-Capella.

Beca let out a sigh she was giving herself a pep-talk _You can do this Mitchell you love her,you want her to be your girlfriend,you want to protect her,you want to claim her and who knows you might get lucky ha,see what i did there? Stop it mind stop being stupid.. _.  
Jesse was watching Beca having a battle with herself and then gave her a playfully hit at her arm to get her back to reality.

"Ow what was that for?" Beca asked rubbing her arm.

"You looked like you was losing a fight.. with yourself and if you haven't noticed Chloe is going to walk in,in 3 seconds." He said and gestured to the door where indeed 3 seconds straight Chloe walked in with Aubrey following behind.  
Beca's heart may have stopped for a few seconds.

"What's this?" Chloe asked when she looked around seeing all Treble's and Bella's on stage and her lover sitting with a microphone in her hand.  
She looked over to the tables where her family was seated she immediately went over to them and hugged them.  
"What are you guys doing here?".

They just smiled and Mrs. Beale was the first one to speak up.

"Come sit and watch." She said and pulled the chair in the middle next to her backwards so Chloe could sit on it which she did.

Chloe was confused but smiled at Beca and waited for something to happen.

**_(I suggest,no i'd say you should listen to Treasure/get lucky mashup from Sam Tsui & Kurt Schneider NOW.)_**

A few voices started and sounded like a keyboard and Beca immediately put the microphone close to her mouth and started to sing.

**We've come too far  
To give up who we are  
So let's raise the bar  
And our cups to the stars**

Beca slowly got up from the chair and Benji quickly got it from stage.  
Beca started to move (like in the videoclip of Sam Tsui at the next lines.)

**Give me your,give me your,give me your  
Attention,baby**

**I got tell you a little something about yourself**

She then stood with her arms crossed and her back against Jesse's back who did the same.

**You're wonderful,Flawless  
****Oh, your'e a sexy lady**

She made a hourglass move with one of her hands and Jesse nodded.

Now she walked around like a penguin at the next line,the Treble's and Bella's did the same behind them.

**But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else**

Everyone stopped with what they where doing and faced forward taking their sunglasses from their shirt and slowly putting it on at the next line.

**Ooh,we've come so far  
Too give up who we are **

Beca and Jesse put their backs against each other again and crosses their arms again while the Bella's harmonized at some words at the next line.

**So let's raise the bar  
And our cups to the stars.**

Beca pretended to hold a cup and Jesse pointed upwards (like in the videoclip).

**Treasure**

Jesse started harmonizing the chorus with Beca and everyone did a spin.

**That is what you are**

Beca moved with her whole arms (like in the videoclip i can't really explain it how),Jesse did the same and the rest behind them pointed towards Chloe.

**I'm up all night for lucky star**

**I know you can make my wish come true**

Everyone now did a rainbow above their heads.

**If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure you,oh oh**

Now Jesse started to sing alone and both of them stood with backs against each other,Beca did a air guitar and Jesse kept crossed arms.

**The present has no rhythm  
Your gifts keep on giving  
(we're up all night to get lucky) **(robot voice of Donald)

Now Beca jumped back in and sang alone.

**What is this i'm feeling?  
**She hold her stomach to tell that she had 'butterflies'.  
**If you down to leave,i'm with it  
**Everyone crouched suddenly and did a little but cool move with their right leg.  
Beca and Jesse jumped back up,Beca was the first to slowly turn around at the crouched people behind her and slowly pointed at all of them to do a wave.

**Oh whoa  
I know you don't know but you're fine,**  
**So fine**

Now Jesse did it the opposite way.  
Everyone jumped back up and put their thumbs up and pointed at their chest at the next line all in a wave.

**Oh whoa  
Oh,Girl i wanna show you when you're mine,**  
**Oh mine**

**Treasure  
**They all now first did their hands to the right and then the left (like in the videoclip) and Jesse harmonized again with Beca.  
**That is what you are  
**They now pointed towards Chloe again who sat there with a big grin.  
**I'm up all night for lucky star  
**Bumper and Stacie did a split,Donald and Lilly did a kungfu move with their legs while jumping in the air,Greg and Steven did a chest bump in the air,Cynthia Rose and Denise did that clapping game in the middle,Fat Amy got raised from the ground just behind Cynthia Rose and Denise,by Michael,Brain and Hat and put her hands in the air,Aubrey and Unicycle did the tango,Ashley and Kolio did that whole slow dancing (but then fast).  
And all that at the next lines.

**I know you can make my wish come true,  
**Before the next line Jesse put he's hands together and Beca stepped on it,Jesse pushed her so she went in the air and she did a back flip which was successful.  
Chloe sat there with wide eyes she didn't know the little brunette could do that.  
Beca gave her a big smile and Jesse sang alone the next line.

**If you let me treasure you  
**Now Beca sang alone the next line  
**If you let me treasure you**

**Wooah**

Everyone stood still and crouched down except Beca who locked her eyes with the eyes from Chloe.**  
**

**I'm up all night 'til the sun  
**Beca pointed above her  
**You're up all night to get some  
**She then did that sexual move you probably all know which made Chloe have even a bigger grin if that was possible on her face.  
**I'm up all night for good fun  
And let me treasure you**

Beca started fist pumping in the air first with her right hand then with the left (like in the videoclip).

**We're up all night 'til the sun  
**Jesse jumped up along with the first line of people behind them  
**We're up all night to get some  
**The second line of people stood up behind them.  
**We're up all night for good fun  
**The third line of people stood up behind them.  
**And let me treasure you**

Now everyone harmonized except for Donald who did the lines in a softer robotic voice along with Stacie.

**You are my treasure  
(We're up all night 'til the sun)  
**Jesse and Beca pulled open their plaid shirt revealing their T-shirt where a lovely picture of Chloe stood on smiling which made the whole family chuckle,Chloe raised an eyebrow with that big grin still on her face.  
**You are my treasure  
****(We're up all night to get some)  
**The first line of people behind them pulled open their jackets or plaid shirts revealing the same T-shirt.  
**You are my treasure  
(We're up all night for good fun)  
**The second line of people did the same.**  
I'm up all night to get lucky  
(And let me treasure you)  
**The third line did the same.

**You are my treasure,my lucky treasure  
**Everyone behind them started to put their thumbs up and started doing that dance (first pointing to the right while you're whole body moves along then to the left with you're thumbs,still don't get it look in the videoclip 2:43.)  
Jesse and Beca pretended to look at them confused like this is ridiculous while the rest behind them sang:

**Ooh,Woah **

Now Jesse and Beca sang alone again and doing the same dance as the rest.

**Treasure,  
that is what you are**

Now Beca and Jesse did the whole lesbro handshake (just a normal complicated handshake)

**I'm up all night to get lucky star  
I know you can make my wish come true**

**If you let me treasure you!**

**We're up all night 'till the sun  
We're up all night to get some  
We're up all night for good fun**

**And let me treasure **

Now everyone did the macarena at the next lines.

**We're up all night 'til the sun  
We're up all night to get some **

Now everyone danced freely like at a party

**We're up all night for good fun**

Beca ran forward and did a front flip off stage and shove on her knees on the ground at the next line that Donald sang with he's robotic voice to end the mashup.

**(We're up all night to get lucky)**

Chloe looked wide eyed at Beca with the thoughts if she was crazy but that few seconds of thought vanished when a guitar filled the air with whistling shortly after.  
**(I suggest you start listening to Whistle/boyfriend mashup from SmadaLeinad)**

Beca started to sing after a few seconds of whistling and locked her eyes with the eyes of Chloe.

**If i was you're girlfriend  
I'd never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl,  
You'd never be alone  
And i can be a lady  
Anything you want  
If i was you're girlfriend  
I'd never let you go  
I'd never let you go**

Beca stood back up and went back on stage while the rest whistled.  
She turned around fast and pointed for a second to Chloe while rapping.

**If i was you're girlfriend i'd never let you go  
I could take you places you never been before  
Baby,take a chance  
So you never ever know  
I got money in my hands that i really like to blow  
**She took fake money out of her pocket just as everyone else and threw it away.**  
**

Jesse softly sang:**Love,Love  
**Then he stopped and Beca sang further.

**On you,  
Chilling on the quad while we're reading kungfu  
**That line made Chloe let out a chuckle,it was improvised how could you not laugh?  
**I dunno bout me but i know about you  
So say hell to falsetto in three,two**

**I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl,let me talk to you**

Now Jesse started to sing to but the original one with Boyfriend and Beca her version.

**If i was you're girlfriend  
(If i was you're boyfriend)**

**I'd never let you go**

**Keep you on my arm girl,  
you'd never be alone**

**And i can be a lady  
(And i can be a gentleman)**

**Anything you want,  
**Now Jesse harmonized with her.**  
**

**If i was you're girlfriend i'd never let you go  
i'd never let you go**

And everyone behind them started whistling again for a little while.

**I'd never let you go**

Now Jesse started to rap alone locking he's eyes with that from Aubrey who took a seat next to Chloe at the begin of this mash up.

**Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't  
I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe  
I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know  
Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow  
****Burr**

Now Jesse stopped leaving a big grin just as big as the one from Chloe on Aubrey's face and Beca started rapping again.

**Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend**  
**You could be my girlfriend until the - world ends**  
**Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and**  
**Voice going crazy on this hook like a whirl wind  
I love you**

Chloe's eyes widened on that last part _Did she just say she loved me? _She thought and Beca just gave her a big smile before singing the Pre-Chorus.

**I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl,Let me talk to you**

Jesse harmonized again with Beca

**If i was you're** **girlfriend,**  
**I'd**** never let you go**  
**Keep you on my arm girl,**  
**You'd never be alone**  
**And i can be a lady,**  
**Anything you want  
If i was you're girlfriend i'd never let you go,  
I'd never let you go**

The whistles started again for a little while

Jesse sang the first line.  
**Never let you go**

Beca sang further.

**So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl**  
**Spend a week with your girl I'll be calling you my girlfriend**  
**If I was your girl, I'd never leave you girl**  
**I just want to love you, and treat you right  
(If i was you're boyfriend) **Jesse sang trough locking he's eyes with Aubrey again.

**If I was your boyfriend,  
never let you go**  
**Keep you on my arm girl  
you'd never be alone (never be alone) **Beca canoed.  
**I can be a gentleman, (Lady oooh)  
anything you want**  
**If I was your boyfriend (girlfriend), I'd never let you go, never let you go**

Now a part of the Bella's and Treble's sang along while the other part whistled.

**Na na na, na na na, na na na**  
**Yeah girl**  
**Na na na, na na na, na na na ey (if i was you're girlfriend)**  
**Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
**Beca went to the table where Chloe was and jumped on the table and took a kneel on it staring into Chloe's eyes.**  
****Na na na, na na na, na na na ey****  
**

**If i was you're girlfriend**

The sound died down and there was a short silence until Beca finally spoke up.

"Chloe,will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

_**I decided a cliffhanger is always fun right? (or you might kill me now because i did a cliffhanger :D) eventually it's 3 parts so the 3rd part will soon be up.  
Also i will respond to reviews at the 3rd part so if you want to get a respond on a review you just review :D  
Okay thanks for reading and see you next time stay awesome ..!**_


	12. Chapter 12

"Yes,god yes!" Chloe said and hugged Beca tightly with happy tears filling her eyes.

Everyone started clapping as they pulled apart Beca saw Chloe crying.

"Chloe is there something wrong?" Beca asked as she already started to worry.

"No,no this is just...perfect." Chloe answered and pulled the brunette in for a kiss.

Beca got off the table and went sitting across of her while everyone else took a seat.

"Alright i don't know about you guys but that was too much cardio for the night so i need a shot!" Fat Amy shouted as the bartender came with tequila shots for everyone expect Chloe's parents,aunt and uncle.

"Well Chloe i can already tell Beca is a good girl for you." Mrs. Beale said and gave Beca a smile.

Chloe looked to Beca with a big grin which leaved Beca with a smile.

"So Beca how did you meet Chloe?" Christina asked.

"At the activities fair where she tried to get me into the Bella's which i thought was lame at the time." Beca answered.

"But she secretly loved it." Chloe added with a smirk.

"Then why did you join then?" Mr. Beale asked.

"Chloe convinced me in her 'special' ways." Beca answered and looked over to Chloe who became as red as her hair.

"I sure can believe that Chloe is very persistent." Mr. Beale answered and turned over to he's daughter.

"I'm not!" Chloe shouted out.

"Do we have to remember you about the time when you wanted that po-" Mr. Beale started and got cut off by Chloe.

"No one needs to know about that!" Chloe said and hided her red face in her hands.

"Oh please tell the story." Beca said and put her elbow on the table and her head resting on her fist as she was interested in the story.

"So we were in the mall one time shopping and Chloe saw that toy pony where you could sit on and it would walk around and stuff so she asked if she could have it and we said no,she asked a couple of times only to be receiving a no and she was 13 at the time she sat on the ground and protested to move any further until she got the toy pony we wanted to drag her away but she hold on to a pole" Mr. Beale told Beca.

Beca burst out into laughter which made Chloe kick her under table.

"Ouch! sorry,sorry i can so image Chloe doing that." With that thought Beca burst out into laughter again receiving a hard kick to the shin again.

"Ouch! okay,okay don't be ashamed babe i already saw you're baby pictures." Beca said after rubbing her shin.

"What!?" Chloe turned to her mother already knowing she probably showed her.

"I'm sorry sweetie but i had to it's called mother instinct." Mrs. Beale answered.

"O my gosh." Chloe said and yelled for the bartender to get her a shot.

"Don't worry ginger everyone saw them." Fat Amy said as she walked by with two shots.

"Okay make that two shots bartender!" Chloe shouted and Beca burst out in laughter again.

"Chloe i love you're family!" Beca said trough her giggles.

The party went on as normal or as normal as it could be,Beca couldn't stop laughing at all embarrassing stories about Chloe receiving a few kicks under table.

Aubrey stood up to go ask a drink at the bar with Jesse following behind and Aubrey laughed at something Jesse said.

Beca looked at them suspiciously.

"Hey what's going on with those two?" Beca asked Chloe as Chloe followed her gaze.

"I don't know but i can tell Aubrey has a thing for Jesse she will probably deny it because of the oath." Chloe answered as she looked back towards Beca.

"I don't think she will really deny it because she didn't put Fat Amy out of the group after she announced that she and Bumper are a couple." Beca said as she took a sip from her drink.

"Well we are ta- wait what are they a couple?" Chloe realized what Beca has said and turned towards Fat Amy and Bumper who were being all cute towards each other.

"Does it surprise you?" Beca asked and gave her a smirk.

"Maybe that's the reason why Fat Amy was being all nervous when we bumped into her at the coffee shop not to long ago." Chloe wondered aloud.

"I've known for a long time though." Beca said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Seriously?" Chloe asked as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yup i saw them kissing a couple of times and i started to bug her so she had to tell me." Beca said with a devilishly grin plastered on her face.

"You're so evil."

"i know,but you like it." Beca answered with a wink.

Chloe's parents who were following the conversation stood up.

"We are going back to the hotel." Mr. Beale said as the rest of the family stood up.

"Oh okay, how long are you guys staying in Atlanta?" Chloe asked as she stood up too and gave them a hug.

"For a few more days,we sure are going to visit you at the college though." Mrs. Beale answered.

"It was nice meeting you Beca." Mr. Beale said and shook her hand. "Be good for my little girl."

"It was nice meeting you too Mr. B and always." Beca answered with a smirk.

The Family left to their hotel and the night went on.

* * *

Eventually it was 2 am in the morning and they finally left the cafe stumbling back to their dorm rooms or somewhere else who knows.

Chloe dragged Beca along with her to her shared apartment on campus.

As soon as they were inside Chloe started kissing Beca hard on the lips pushing her towards her bedroom.  
In the process they were taking each others clothes off or as many as they could before they reached the bedroom without breaking their kiss.  
They broke apart breathing heavily just outside Chloe's room.

"Where did this come from Beale?" Beca asked with a grin crawling on her face.

"I want to thank you for the awesome performance my way.." Chloe said and gave her a wink.  
she stepped forward and pushed Beca into her room.

"And you gonna love my way.." Chloe said as she got into the room to,closing the door behind her.

Yup this night someone is going to get lucky.

* * *

The next morning Chloe woke up and snuggled closer into Beca's embrace.  
Beca smiled and pulled her closer and then gave her a kiss to her head.

"Morning." She muttered.

"Morning." Chloe answered and went sitting up not bothering to cover her chest with her bed covers.

Beca who was watching was now actually staring,maybe drooling.

"Like what you see hu?" Chloe responded with a smirk and got up to get dressed.

Before Beca could respond Aubrey barged into the room.

Chloe faced the blonde luckily for her Chloe got on some clothes at least and Beca well she had a blanket covering her.

"Oh god,you guys didn't... no i don't wanna know." Aubrey said as she turned to face the door. "You know you two had to be in rehearsal 20 minutes ago right?"

"Oh damnit,i'm sorry Aubrey i just had some things to finish.." Chloe answered as she looked towards Beca.

"Gross,I'm giving you 10 minutes to be in there." Aubrey said as she got out the door back to the auditorium.

"I don't wanna go Chlo!" Beca whines as she let herself fall back into bed.

"If you'll do it i'll make it worth it." Chloe said as she gave her a wink and went into the bathroom to get ready.

Beca shot up and quickly got dressed taking effort for Chloe.

* * *

A bit further on the campus Fat Amy woke up but not next to Bumper,where was he?

"Morning hunny." Bumper said as he walked in with a breakfast tray.

"Morning and aw you didn't had to." Fat Amy responded as she went sitting up.

"For you everything and it's kind of a gift because i can officially call you my girlfriend without hiding it now." Bumper said as he put the tray on the nightstand.

Before Fat Amy could her phone started vibrating.  
She took her cellphone and looked at a text of Aubrey.

_Aubrey:Where are you? Rehearsal started 20 minutes ago! i get it you guys have been drinking and smooching and all that stuff but i expect you guys to get here on time!_

Fat Amy sighed and got dressed.

"Where are going?" Bumper asked.

"Bella rehearsal had to be there 20 minutes ago." Fat Amy responded as she ate some of the food on the tray.

"Okay,see you this evening?"

"Yeah." Fat Amy said and gave him a quick kiss before she head off to the auditorium.

* * *

_**3nd and last part of my 3 parts of the BIG performance. soon another chapter will be on with more drama. (this on is un beta'.)  
Also i'm going to respond to some reviews now:**_

_**Sadie 1-2-3: Oh i'm wow? that's awesome. i like you're idea maybe i'll use it someday though.**_

_**Reading-is-my-love: Yes i know i listen to Sam tsui like mostly he makes some songs better in my opinion.**_

_**Itsmefiebs: Yeah i know Sam Tsui is awesome and he's covers because the most are acoustic which makes some songs better.**_

_**Yeah those were the ones i wanted to respond to and sorry for the late update i have been watching all 3 seasons of South of Nowhere it's awesome.**_


	13. Chapter 13

After 10 more minutes everyone finally arrived that was late receiving a burst out of Aubrey about being late.

"Relax Aubrey we just had some unfinished business." Beca said as she looked towards Chloe who started blushing.

"Okay i don't need to know any details i just want to start the rehearsal." Aubrey shot out as she went towards the white draw board.

The rehearsal went on as normal:Chloe helping Beca out when she did something wrong or secretly to just be close to her,the tiring cardio,the singing,...

2 hours later Aubrey ended the rehearsal but just as they were getting up to gather their stuff some guy walked in with a big teddy bear holding a heart were "i'm sorry." was written on.

"I had to deliver this to Chloe Beale." The guy said as he put the teddy bear down.

Chloe looked confused and walked over to the teddy bear "That's me."

The guy pulled a card out of he's pocket and handed it over towards the redhead.

"Okay,that was all have a nice day." With that the guy walked back outside.

Beca frowned and Aubrey walked towards the redhead while the other Bella's started whispering to each other.

"Who is it from?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe didn't answer she just handed the card over to Aubrey.  
Aubrey opened it and let her eyes travel over the card until she reached that name,that name she never wished to see anymore..

Tom.

Beca walked over towards the blonde and the redhead.

"So what's going on?" She asked.

Chloe's eyes looked into that of Beca.

"Beca i..it doesn't mean anything to me." Chloe said as she handed over the card.

Beca frowned and opened the card,she readed it:

_I'm sorry for all my dumb mistakes,  
I am the most retarded man alive to let you go._  
_Those girls meant nothing to me,but you!_  
_You mean the world to me,you are the only one for me!_  
_Give me a chance that's all i'm asking,_  
_I'm waiting outside._

_Tom xxx_

Beca felt the anger rising,she looked over at the last sentence _I'm waiting outside.. _.

Without thinking she turned around and went outside ignoring all the calls of her name by Chloe.

Tom stood against a wall with that dumb smirk on he's face.  
Beca saw him and walked over to him.

"Are you Tom?" She asked.

"Yeah,did Chloe send you? Is she too shy to come by herself?" He answered.

Beca hold the card in front of him and ripped it in two.

" Leave . her . alone." Beca said with a threatening tone.

"What are you her watchdog?" He scoffed.

Before Beca could do anything drastic Chloe rushed outside and saw Beca and Tom 'talking.' She walked over there.

"Chloe finally you're here i knew you would give me a chance!" He said happily and without any warning he cupped her face with he's hands and pulled her in for a kiss before he actually could kiss her Beca pushed him away right on time.

"What do you think you're doing asshole!" She shouted.

The other Bella's walked outside seeing the scene.

Before he could answer Beca hit him right in the face with her fist causing him to fall down and acted like he was 'hurt'.

"Oh my god Beca!" Chloe rushed down to Tom checking if he was okay.

"Seriously you're checking if he's okay? He wanted to kiss you,he's an asshole and now you're caring about him?" Beca asked angry.

"I'm not! You just don't have to hit every guy who crosses my path!" Chloe shouted out as she faced Beca.

"Seriously? I'm trying to protect you." Beca softened her tone.

"I don't need you're protection!" Chloe shouted back.

Beca was taken aback about her words and Chloe saw the hurt in Beca's eyes.

"Calm down,let's talk about this." Aubrey said as she approached the girls and Tom.

"There's nothing to talk about." Beca said and she walked away not bothering to look back or getting her stuff from the auditorium.

Chloe watched her walking away,she wanted to go after her but she couldn't,not after what she said to Beca.  
Chloe didn't move she stared into direction were Beca walked away.

"Are you okay?" Aubrey asked as she put her hand on Chloe's shoulder in a comforting way.

"Finally that bitch is gone." Tom said as he stood back up.

Chloe turned around and slapped him hard in he's face.

"Don't come near me again." Chloe said cold and with that she walked to the auditorium to get her stuff.

Tom's mouth was agape as he rubbed the spot were Chloe slapped him.

"If you do i'll come after you." Aubrey said and pushed him so he hit the wall with he's back. "I'm serious." With that she walked after Chloe.

* * *

Beca pushed her room door open with force and walked over to her bed and fell onto it,her face buried in her pillow.

Kimmy-Jin turned around in her wheelchair and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm figuring you're mad about something and you want to be alone so i'm going to my friends,don't break anything." She said and leaved the room,closing the door behind her.

Beca went sitting up and looked around,she choked down the lump in her throat,she didn't want to cry she was mad no scratch that she was angry.

Without thinking she hit the wall multiple times ignoring the pain until she heard a crack.

She let herself fall on the ground with her back against the wall,she couldn't control it anymore she started to cry.

* * *

Chloe wasn't any different as soon as she was in her on-campus apartment she went straight to her room and let herself fall on the bed and cuddled up with her blanket,normally Beca would be there to comfort her but she wasn't.

Chloe felt empty,alone.

So she started sobbing and not even a moment later she started crying.

Aubrey's heart broke as she heard her best friend cry but she couldn't do anything Chloe had to calm down,she had to be alone for a while before Aubrey could comfort her.

* * *

Beca didn't move for at least 3 hours she was staring blankly at the wall in front of her not even bothering to open the door for Jesse.

After multiple tries Jesse found the door to be open so he opened it and walked in.

"Hey,what's up?" He said as he looked around the room before looking to Beca.

Beca didn't answer.  
He finally noticed her bleeding knuckles from hitting the wall.

"Oh my god Beca are you okay?" He started to worry and went sitting on he's knees next to Beca taking her hand with the bleeding knuckles.

Beca looked at him and started tearing up again,Jesse noticed it and pulled her in for a hug and she started crying in he's arms.

"I only wanted to protect her." Beca said trough her sobs.

"Shhh you don't need to tell me now,it's okay." He said as he rubbed her back.

* * *

At the same moment Aubrey slowly opened the door to Chloe's room and walked in closing the door quietly.  
She went sitting on Chloe's bed.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Chloe went sitting up,she looked tired from crying.

"No,i'm an asshole aren't i?" She asked as she went sitting with her back against the railing of her bed.

Aubrey sighed and went sitting next to her on the bed.

"No,Tom is an asshole." Aubrey answered.

"He is,god Beca probably hates me right now."

"No,no one can hate you just give her some space she'll come around." Aubrey tried to cheer her up.

"What if she's not,what if she doesn't want anything to do with me?" Chloe started tearing up again.

Aubrey pulled her in for a hug. "There are no what if's she'll come around."

* * *

"Come on we need to get that to be taken care off." Jesse gestured to her bruised knuckles.

Beca nodded and stood up,leaving the room to go to the nursery along with Jesse.

* * *

At the same time Chloe was outside sitting on a bench for fresh air along with Aubrey.  
They had been quiet just looking around until something snapped into Chloe's mind.

"I wanna rip that bear apart Tom send me." Chloe said as she looked at Aubrey.

"You could do that and send it back to Tom." Aubrey answered.

"Or instead of sending it back tying it up against a tree in the middle of the quad?"

"Chloe you have a wild fantasy but yes we could."

Chloe smiled but that smile fell as she saw Beca and Jesse walking at the other side of the quad.  
Aubrey noticed her sudden change of mood and followed her gaze.

"I think i'm going to go back inside." Chloe's voice cracked and she stood up and walked back inside.

"Chloe wait up!" Aubrey shouted as she ran after the redhead.

* * *

After 15 minutes Beca and Jesse walked back from the nursery,Beca had a bandage from her wrist to her knuckles.

"Chloe received a big teddy bear and a card from Tom." Beca explained.

Jesse nodded and knew Beca was explaining what had happened. "Tom?" He asked.

"Her ex-boyfriend the guy she had been with before me."

"Oh,sorry go on." Jesse said.

"In that card stood he wanted another chance and he was waiting outside so i stormed outside to him and ripped the card in two in front of him." Beca sighed before she continued. "He started insulting me and then Chloe came outside to and he grabbed her and tried kissing her so i pushed him away and before he could do anything else i hit him and Chloe immediately checked if he was okay so i got mad then she said i didn't need to hit every guy who comes near her which i don't do,only the problem guys and then i answered i only wanted to protect her and she said she didn't need my protection so it was pretty clear to me and i walked away." Beca explained.

"You didn't need to hit him but you were trying to protect her you did the right thing." Jesse tried to cheer her up.

"I shouldn't have walked away." Beca said as she looked to the ground.

"Just go to you're room and get some rest it'll do good and you can figure it all out tomorrow okay?"

Beca nodded and gave Jesse a hug before she went to her room and Jesse to he's.

* * *

Chloe was back in her room sobbing.  
Aubrey walked back in.

"Chl-"

"She has been my girlfriend for a day and we already are fighting." Chloe cut Aubrey off. "Don't say anything please Bre i just want to sleep and figure it out all tomorrow." Chloe sighed.

Aubrey nodded and closed the door she had to call someone to help her with this problem someone who knew Beca well enough to help.  
She dialed the number.

"Hello is this-?"

* * *

**_Cliffhanger! don't hate me ! i love you all for reading and sorry for the grammar mistakes if there are any but this is un-beta'd okay so thank you for reading and till next chapter !_**


	14. Chapter 14

Previously on Guardian Angel:

_"I had to deliver this to Chloe Beale." The guy said as he put the teddy bear down._

_Chloe looked confused and walked over to the teddy bear "That's me."_

_The guy pulled a card out of he's pocket and handed it over towards the redhead._

_"Okay,that was all have a nice day." With that the guy walked back outside._

_Beca frowned and Aubrey walked towards the redhead while the other Bella's started whispering to each other._

_"Who is it from?" Aubrey asked._

_Beca felt the anger rising,she looked over at the last sentence __I'm waiting outside.. _.

_"Are you Tom?" She asked._

_"Yeah,did Chloe send you? Is she too shy to come by herself?" He answered._

_Beca hold the card in front of him and ripped it in two._

_" Leave . her . alone." Beca said with a threatening tone._

_"What are you her watchdog?" He scoffed._

_"Chloe finally you're here i knew you would give me a chance!" He said happily and without any warning he cupped her face with he's hands and pulled her in for a kiss before he actually could kiss her Beca pushed him away right on time._

_"What do you think you're doing asshole!" She shouted._

_The other Bella's walked outside seeing the scene._

_Before he could answer Beca hit him right in the face with her fist causing him to fall down and acted like he was 'hurt'._

_"Oh my god Beca!" Chloe rushed down to Tom checking if he was okay._

_"Seriously you're checking if he's okay? He wanted to kiss you,he's an asshole and now you're caring about him?" Beca asked angry._

_"I'm not! You just don't have to hit every guy who crosses my path!" Chloe shouted out as she faced Beca._

_"Seriously? I'm trying to protect you." Beca softened her tone._

_"I don't need you're protection!" Chloe shouted back._

_Beca was taken aback about her words and Chloe saw the hurt in Beca's eyes._

_"Calm down,let's talk about this." Aubrey said as she approached the girls and Tom._

_"There's nothing to talk about." Beca said and she walked away not bothering to look back or getting her stuff from the auditorium._

_Without thinking she hit the wall multiple times ignoring the pain until she heard a crack._

_She let herself fall on the ground with her back against the wall,she couldn't control it anymore she started to cry._

_Chloe was back in her room sobbing._  
_Aubrey walked back in._

_"Chl-"_

_"She has been my girlfriend for a day and we already are fighting." Chloe cut Aubrey off. "Don't say anything please Bre i just want to sleep and figure it out all tomorrow." Chloe sighed._

_Aubrey nodded and closed the door she had to call someone to help her with this problem someone who knew Beca well enough to help._  
_She dialed the number._

_"Hello is this-?"_

* * *

"Hello is this Aiden?" Aubrey asked.

**"Yeah,Aiden Mitchell who am i speaking to?" **The guy on the phone answered.

"I'm Aubrey a friend of your little sister Beca."

**"Oh,is there something wrong with Beca?" **

"Let's just say how fast can you get to Barden university?"

**"I'll be there tomorrow,do i have to worry?" **

"No,no nothing that urgent but it needs to be fixed and you are her brother you know her well enough right?"

**"Yeah,we are very close." **

"Alright,see you tomorrow just text this number to let me know if you have arrived."

**"Okay,bye" **And the phone call ended.

Aubrey had a paper with all the family's numbers on from every Bella just if something happened.  
She put her cellphone back in her pocket and sighed it's time to stop this fight between Beca and Chloe and if it meant bringing Beca's brother in it and maybe Chloe's family since they are in Atlanta then it be so.

* * *

The next day Aubrey had woken up early around 8 am to get showered and to make herself ready it wasn't for Beca's brother,no it was for Jesse he would be helping out too.

Oh yeah Aubrey was head over heels for Jesse but because of the oath it was hard but she let Fat Amy and Bumper be together so what was the problem?  
She honestly didn't know but for now she was just doing what she did.

It was just past noon as she received a text from the same number that she called last night saying he was here waiting at the gate.  
She went to Chloe's room and saw that she was already gone to class for the day.

She walked out of the door towards the entrance gate of barden.  
After a few minutes of walking to the gate she saw him standing with a suitcase she got closer and could tell they were family:

He had the same eyes as Beca,he had brown short hair,and he had a shaved goatee,he was muscled and wore a white T-shirt along with a black jacket and jeans he also wore black and white vans. (**_Just look up at google pictures:James Maslow with blue eyes if you want to know how he's face looks_**) _  
_

"Hey,you must be Aiden." Aubrey said as she approached him.

"That would be me." He answered with a smirk.

"Okay,come on i'll tell you everything in my apartment." Aubrey said already turning around and walking towards her apartment along with Aiden.

Aubrey took notice of he's necklace it was a dark silver army necklace.

"Were you in the army?" Aubrey asked.

Aiden looked down to he's necklace. "No,this actually is a necklace that my godfather gave me when Beca was born i was five years old at the time." He answered.

"Oh,can i ask what's written on it?" Aubrey asked.

"My full name,birth date and some music notes at one side and at the other one Beca's full name,birth date and also music notes." He answered.

"Wow you two are really close."

"Yeah, especially when our parents divorced,i look after her and she does the same."

"Aw.." Aubrey never knew about this close bond they had and she found it cute but she won't admit that to anyone. "So musical talent is in you're family?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah." Aiden smiled he already liked this friend of Beca.

After a few more minutes of chatting they finally arrived at the apartment.  
Aiden went sitting on the couch.

"You want something to drink?" Aubrey asked.

"No,thank you." He replied friendly.

Aubrey went sitting next to him. "Alright,so my best friend Chloe who also lives here and Beca are a couple,officially since two days ago." Aubrey started.

"Did she do something special for the girl?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah,a whole performance we have video footage of that but let's go on,so Chloe's ex boyfriend Tom came ruining it yesterday with hoping to get a chance with Chloe but he cheated on her too many times and since Chloe met Beca she left him,Tom sended a big teddy bear with 'i'm sorry' written on it and a card and he waited outside for Chloe,Beca however had read the card so she went outside towards him with Chloe following behind and as soon as Chloe stood next to Beca,Tom tried kissing Chloe so Beca pushed him away and before he could respond she hit him.

Chloe however checked on him to see if he was okay which is normal for Chloe because she cares about everyone even if it's a total scumbag as Tom and Beca didn't like it since he tried kissing her so they had a fight and Chloe said something that hurt Beca i think it was 'that she didn't need her protection' so Beca stormed off and here we are." Aubrey explained and took a deep breath from the fast talking.

Aiden nodded. "Beca is very protecting about the people she loves,don't worry i'll go talk to her."

"I called her best friend Jesse on my way to you he'll be here soon so he can show you were her room is."

Right on time there was a knock on the door.

"That must be him." Aubrey lit up and walked to the door and opened it revealing it to be Jesse.

They gave each other a hug and then Aubrey let Jesse get in.

"So you must be Aiden." Jesse said as he shook Aiden's hand.

"Yes i am." Aiden answered.

"Okay,come on i'll get you to Beca's."

Before leaving they both gave Aubrey a hug first.

"So,how's Beca doing?" Aiden asked as they walked over to Baker hall.

"Not very well she hasn't left her room since yesterday for as far as i know." Jesse answered.

"Then she must really liked that Chloe."

"Yeah,they have massive toners for each other." Jesse smirked.

"Toner?" Aiden asked somewhat confused.

"Oh yeah sorry i have been around Aubrey too much,a toner is a musical boner." Jesse answered.

"Okay,what's up with you and Aubrey? You two seem pretty close." Aiden asked and changed the topic because it confused him to much.

"We are just friends helping each other out i guess." Jesse answered.

"My guess is you like her more then a friend?" Aiden guessed.

"How can you tell?" Jesse asked.

Aiden smirked. "Your massive toner for her."

"There is her room!" Jesse shouted changing the topic. "I'll leave it to you." Jesse said and started to walk away.

Aiden shook he's head and then went over to Beca's door room and knocked on it.

An Asian girl answered the door.

"Hi,is Beca here?" Kimmy-Jin looked over to the bed and then left the room.

"She must be the sunshine in her family." Aiden muttered before closing the door.

Beca currently was asleep so Aiden went sitting on her bed and started poking her.

First he received nothing.

Second she groaned and mumbled 'go away'.

Third time he poked harder and got hit by her pillow and right after received a hug.

"Aiden!What are you doing here?" Beca asked happy to see her brother again.

"How did you know it was me?" Aiden asked.

"Your pokes." Beca answered.

Aiden chuckled. "Yeah well i'm here because your blonde friend Aubrey asked me to come."

"Aubrey is not my friend i can bear her but that's all."

"Sure you do,so i didn't know you had a girlfriend."

Beca's smile immediately fell. "Well i don't know if i still have one."

"Aubrey told me everything look,both of you were right and wrong,You didn't need to hit him and Chloe didn't need to shout at you,you didn't need to be mad about Chloe taking care of someone since it's her nature as Aubrey told me."

Beca nodded,it was true.  
Then Aiden noticed the bandage around Beca's hand were she hit the wall with.

"Is that from hitting that guy?" Aiden asked taking the bandaged hand into he's and examining it.

"No,i was mad and i hit the wall a couple of times." Beca answered looking to her lap.

"Be-"

"No,i just...i..i was mad and i just want her back Aiden." Beca cut him off.

"And you will"

"How? I can't just run to her apartment and say i'm sorry what if she doesn't want me anymore." Beca started to worry.

"Sing a song." Aiden suggested.

"What?" Beca asked confused.

"You did a performance for her to be your girlfriend,so now get her back with a song."

"Only if you do it with me in the middle of the quad." Beca suggested.

"Why in the middle of the quad?" Aiden asked.

"Because i love her and everyone may know." Beca answered.

Aiden smiled. "I first wanna talk to her hear her side if that's alright."

"It's fine." Beca answered and Aiden got up giving her a hug and walking to the door.

"Aiden?" Beca called him.

"Yeah?" Aiden answered and turned around.

"Tell her i'm sorry and that she has to come to the quad tomorrow."

Aiden nodded and left the room giving Beca the time to think of a song.

* * *

Aiden knocked on Aubrey and Chloe's on-campus apartment door and Aubrey answered.

"Oh,hey how'd it go?" Aubrey asked stepping aside to let Aiden in.

"It's going to be okay,tomorrow around noon Chloe has to be on the quad,Beca is going to say sorry in her way." Aiden answered.

"Really?Well Chloe is in her room if you wanna talk to her." Aubrey said and gave a smile.

"That's what i intended to do." Aiden smirked and went to Chloe's room.

He gently knocked on the door and received a 'come in' from Chloe.  
Aiden opened the door and the redhead looked at him surprised she thought it was Aubrey,Chloe lifted her head from her knees since she hugged her legs.

"I'm sorry to be rude but who are you?" Chloe asked.

"I'm Aiden Mitchell." Aiden answered.

"Like in Beca's brother?"

"Yes,like that." Aiden said and went sitting on the edge of her bed. "Aubrey asked me to come to Atlanta and help her fix this fight between you and Beca."

Chloe sighed. "That's Aubrey." Chloe muttered.

"I already talked to Beca and if you want to,we can talk about what happened."

"What's there to talk about,i said some pretty harsh words and we had a fight and here i am regretting everything i said." Chloe rested her head back on her knees.

"Beca is pretty protective about the people she loves Chloe." Aiden said.

"I know,Tom had it coming tough." Chloe smirked. "God i have been a total bitch to Beca i should go say sorry to her." Chloe said and already got up.

Aiden grabbed her hand and pulled her back down receiving a confused look from Chloe.

"Tomorrow,quad,somewhere at noon Aubrey will come get you." Aiden said and got up leaving the room.

* * *

_**What do you think? (i do hope you could figure an image of Aiden out) and sorry if the beginning confused people i mashed some of the sentences of the important parts together :D sad enough next chapter will be my last chapter.. and then my first multichapter will be finished thank you for reading sorry for the grammar mistakes since this chapter is unbeta'd. Take care and stay awesome! **_


	15. Chapter 15

Beca woke up the next morning pretty early even tough she stayed up till 3 am,she was picking two songs to mix together for Chloe and it ended up with three songs.  
She was fully awake when Aiden barged into her room not a moment after she woke up.

"Beca wake up!We need to know the songs,we already put microphones out there and a guitar for me." Aiden started shaking her.

"You have problems.." Beca muttered.

"Good problems." Aiden answered with a smirk.

"Whatever you say,there put on the headphones and click on play that will be the mash up." Beca pointed towards her computer.

Aiden did as he was told and put on the headphones and listened to the mash up.  
After a good 5 minutes he put the headphones off.

"Bruno Mars and One Direction huh?"

"Those songs were meaningful." Beca answered as she went putting clothes on causing Aiden to turn around and holding he's hands before he's eyes.

After a few minutes Beca got dressed.

"Is it safe?" Aiden asked.

"Yes,weirdo." Beca answered and Aiden turned around and slowly put he's hand away.

"Okay,we are going to need some drums for the beats,something for Jesse and we can get that group of yours to sing at the last song." Aiden said.

"Sounds good,i'll tell Aubrey to get the Bella's together now come on let's go to the quad." Beca said and already opened the door and Aiden left the room.

* * *

They reached the quad with Aiden giving Beca a piggy back ride.

"Your a lot heavier then in the past." Aiden smirked receiving a slap across he's head from Beca. "Just kidding you're as light as a feather."

"Thought so to." Beca smiled feeling mighty.

"Hey guys." Jesse greeted them.

"Hey." Aubrey greeted them too.

"Bow before me!" Beca answered widening her arms.

"Okay,that's enough piggy back ride." Aiden said dropping her to her feet.

"Give me my laptop pack donkey." Beca said smiling since Aiden also carried her laptop bag.

"I hate you." Aiden said and handed over her laptop bag.

"Don't make that face." Beca accepted her laptop bag. "You love it."

"Okay,enough of the brother/sister love,the Bella's will be here in 15 minutes along with the Treble's." Aubrey interrupted.

"Oh yeah,come on Jesse we still need to get the drum." Aiden said and both of them walked towards the music storage with instruments.

"It's nice your doing this for Chloe." Aubrey said as she turned to Beca.

"I can't live two days without her then just something like this would happen." Beca answered holding up her bandaged hand.

Aubrey nodded.

"You know i hope Tom will be here." Beca thought aloud.

"What?Why?" Aubrey asked confused.

"So i can rub it in he's face that Chloe is mine." Beca answered with a smirk.

"That's not a bad idea and he would only make a fool of himself if he even tried to stop you." Aubrey said.

"Hey guys!" Fat Amy shouted while she approached the brunette and the blonde hand in hand with Bumper.

"Hey." Beca greeted them.

Not soon after every other Bella and Treble arrived and Aiden and Jesse arrived too with the drum.

"Okay,everyone is here,this is the mash up were i have been working on." Beca said as she started the mash up.

"So,it's first the mash up between 'Just the way you are' by Bruno Mars and 'Little things' by 1D and as soon as it ends the tune of 'Story of my life' by 1D at the beginning starts for 16 seconds then we immediately skip to the chorus but the lyrics will be changed at the chorus and after the chorus the bridge will come were the lyrics will be changed too and then the chorus starts again which Aiden will sing alone and after we all sing the ending." Beca explained.

"And you guys will come up after the mash up between 'Just the way you are' and 'Little things'." Aiden added.

Everyone nodded and listened to the mash up.  
Since no one was on the quad yet they rehearsed it which went very well and soon enough it was noon meaning Aubrey was on her way to get Chloe.

The quad was pretty filled with students studying or just waiting till the performance starts since Jesse,Beca and Aiden sat on a bar stool with a microphone in front of them.

Aiden was holding a guitar and Jesse had the drum.

Surprisingly Tom was there too which was a pleasure to Beca because she really wanted to rub it in he's face.

* * *

Aubrey barged into Chloe's room.

"God Bree." Chloe said as she put her hand over her chest.

"Come on let's go!" Aubrey shouted as she went over to push Chloe out of her bed which she did and received a squeal from Chloe which was a big amusement to Aubrey.

Chloe got herself up from the ground. "Not even giving me time to get up." Chloe muttered as she was being pulled to the quad by Aubrey.

* * *

They reached the quad and Chloe was surprised to see Beca,Aiden and Jesse sitting on bar stools with a microphone in front of them.  
Aubrey smiled and put Chloe on the chair which was placed there especially for her and Aubrey on the chair next to her.

Beca looked towards Aiden and nodded so he started to play the tune of 'Just the way you are' By Bruno Mars.  
_**(If i were you i would listen to the remix of Little things and Just the way you are by Raheem D**_**_)_  
**

Jesse and Aiden started singing softly and high Aa's.  
After 10 seconds Jesse started making the beats on he's drum.  
And Beca started singing:

**Your hand fits in mine,  
like it's made just for me**

**But bare this in mind,  
it was meant to be  
And i'm joining up the dots  
with the freckles on your cheeks **

Now Jesse and Aiden harmonized at the next lyric.

**And it all makes sense to me..**

Now Aiden sang alone further.

**Yeah,I know i know,  
when i compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so,it's so sad to think that she don't see what i see  
But every time she asks me "do i look ok" i say..**

**When i see your face  
(I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth) **Beca and Jesse harmonized.  
**Cos you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
(Oh it's you they add up to)  
And when you smile..**

**The whole world stops  
And stares for a while  
Cos girl  
(I'm in love with you)  
Just the way you are  
(And all those little things)**

Now Jesse sang further alone.

**Her lips,her lips i could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh,her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday**

Now Beca sang further alone.

**I know you've never loved  
The sound of your voice on tape  
You never want  
To know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me**

Aiden sang further alone with Beca and Jesse singing the lyrics of Little things.

**When i see your face  
(I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth)  
Cos you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
(It's you they add up to)  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cos girl  
(i'm in love with you)  
Just the way you are  
(And all these little things)  
**

**The way you are..**

Beca sang further while Aiden sang softly.

**You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
(The way you are)**

Now Jesse sang further.

**And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to  
(the way you are)**

Now Beca again.

**If I let you know I'm here for you**  
**Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh  
(when i see your face)**

**And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth**

Now Aiden sang further.

**Cos you're amazing,  
Just the way you are  
(It's you they add up to and all these little things) **

Now Beca,Jesse and Aiden harmonized.

**I won't let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth**

Now Aiden alone.

**Cos girl your'e amazing  
Just the way you are  
(i'm in love with you)**

And all harmonized again.

**And all your little things**

The Bella's except Chloe and Aubrey went standing behind Jesse,Beca and Aiden along with the Treble's.

Aiden start playing the tune of 'story of my life' on he's guitar for 20 seconds.  
Jesse started making beats on the drum as Beca started singing loudly and powerful.

**Your the story of my life  
I take you home**  
**I'll drive all night,**  
**To keep you warm and time...  
Is frozen**

Now the Treble's and the Bella's started harmonizing with Beca being the loudest.

**Your the story of my life,  
You give me hope  
I'll keep you're love  
Even if we fight,  
The story of my life**

Now Beca sang alone further with the guitar guiding her.

**And I've been waiting for this time to hold someone like you  
Baby being with you,**  
**Is like being in paradise**

Aiden now took the solo.

**Your the story of my life  
I take you home,**  
**I'll drive all night,**  
**To keep you warm and time...**  
**Is frozen**

Now the guitar started going louder and fast and Jesse started playing the beats again as soon as everyone harmonized again with Beca being the loudest.

******Your the story of my life,  
You give me hope (Give me hope) **Aiden canoed.******  
I'll keep you're love  
Even if we fight,  
The story of my life**

******Your story of my life**

******The story of my life**

******The story of my life**

The instruments started fading away as Beca sang the next lyric alone.

**Your the story of my life**

Everyone started clapping and Beca got up from her stool and walked towards the redhead but Chloe being Chloe launched herself at the brunette,hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry." Beca muttered in the redheads hair.

"Me too." Chloe answered hearing a lot of aw's.

Beca looked over Chloe's shoulder and saw Tom standing there looking broken he wanted to come over to Chloe and Beca but was stopped by Aiden.

"This is what you get for cheating." Aiden said as he pushed him slowly away back in the crowd.

Aubrey got an idea and went to one of the microphone stands.

"Hello everyone first i wanna say that was so cute of you Beca but don't expect another compliment from me and second look out for Tom don't fall for he's tricks nor smile he's an cheating asshole but if it wasn't for him Chloe maybe never would have this great thing with Beca." Aubrey said with a smile.

Tom had enough and walked away.

Chloe had her hands at Beca's neck and Beca's hands were at Chloe's waist and they leaned in but before they actually could kiss Chloe took Beca's bandaged hand and hold it in front of Beca.

"You ain't getting kisses if you don't explain what this is." Chloe said and raised an eyebrow.

"I had this massive fight with the hulk and he's avengers buddies came help him." Beca lied and looked around not wanting to meet Chloe's eyes.

"Aren't you my brave little girl." Chloe leaned in again only a few inches away from Beca's lips. "Now tell me the real story." She whispered and then pulled back.

"Okay,i was mad and i hit my room wall a couple of times,it's not like it hurts or anything." Beca explained.

Chloe leaned in and gave her finally a kiss.

"Does that mean your other hand is the dominant one for now?" Chloe asked and gave her a wink as they broke apart.

Before Beca could answer Aiden came interrupting.

"Okay,lovebirds i wanna see that video footage of that big performance."

"We can watch it all together tonight at our apartment,i'll ask Aubrey." Chloe said as she looks towards Aubrey.

Beca let out a chuckle. "I think Aubrey is a little busy." Beca said as they saw Aubrey and Jesse kissing.

* * *

It was around 10 pm as everyone who wanted to see the video sat on the ground or on the couch waiting.  
Beca and Chloe were cuddled up at the couch and Aubrey and Jesse at the other end.  
Aiden sat forever alone between them not for long tough because Stacie went sitting next to him since the couch was big enough for six people.  
Fat Amy and Bumper sat on the ground along with Donald and Lilly and Cynthia-Rose with Denise.

"Okay,let's get this started." Benji said as he pressed play and went sitting somewhere at the ground.

It started at the first song that Beca just did randomly to warm up her voice.

"Hey you filmed that?" Beca asked.

Benji smiled. "Funnier part Chloe's family came somewhere during the song inside the cafe."

Chloe's eyes widened. "What?My parents heard 'We can't stop'?" Chloe asked.

Everyone burst out in laughing and Beca receiving a playful slap from Chloe.

"It can't be as embarrassing as when Beca sang 'Give me everything' and twerked to it." Aiden said with a smirk.

"Oh no you did not just tell that." Beca's eyes widened as she death glared Aiden.

"Yeah,well let's not talk about the time you danced to 'Low' by Flo Rida at a family party." Aiden smirked.

"Your lucky Chloe is holding me." Beca answered and looked back to the screen.

"Oh,how about the time when you were fifteen and you pretended to be in a music video." Aiden pushed further.

Beca immediately looked at him.

"You're dead." Beca said trough everyone's giggles.

Aiden immediately stood up and ran out of the apartment being chased by Beca.

A few minutes later Aiden walked back in with a smile.

"Where's Beca?" Chloe asked.

Just on time Beca stormed in falling to her knees and pretending to be dying.

"That asshole is fast." She said trough her gasps.

"Told you cardio is good for you." Aubrey said cuddling closer to Jesse.

"Shut up it wasn't until he came along." Beca answered.

"Aw,if you're tired then you can't show me how good you're other hand is." Chloe said with a wink.

"I never said i was tired." Beca immediately shot up.

"You two are gross." Aubrey thought aloud.

* * *

After a few more hours of laughing,chatting and watching a movie everyone went to bed:Chloe and Beca in Chloe's room,Jesse and Aubrey in Aubrey's room and Aiden on the couch with...

Nobody because he was forever alone.  
The rest went back to their room.

Back in Aubrey's room:

"Aubrey can i ask you something?" Jesse asked.

"Go ahead." Aubrey answered.

"What about the oath?"

Aubrey smiled. "What oath?"

Back in Chloe's room:

Okay,let's not go there because someone is doing cardio.

In the living room:

Aiden was on he's phone watching some photo's of him and Beca and smiled.

The next day Beca came out of Chloe's room and looked around for Aiden.  
She went to the kitchen and surprisingly he wasn't there either who she did found was Aubrey and Jesse eating breakfast.

"Morning,where's Aiden?" Beca asked.

"He already left." Aubrey answered.

"Really?Without saying goodbye to me?" Beca looked sad now.

"Actually he said goodbye i heard him come in somewhere around 4 am and he kissed your head and said goodbye and he left you something around your neck." Chloe said as she walked in the kitchen.

Beca frowned and indeed she had a necklace on the same one Aiden had wear when he came here.

Beca smiled. "He's an awesome brother."

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's waist from behind and rested her head on her shoulder.

"And you're my guardian angel."

* * *

_**That was it i finished my first multichapter!  
I do hope this was a good ending for you guys..  
And no hate for the awesome meaningful songs i chose.  
And i wanna respond to some reviews to make this chapter even longer:**_

_**cxcxcx386: It's definitely a cliffhanger: ((((, pls update soooooon: ). Thank you for the story! :D**_

_**It indeed was,and thank you for reading it :D**_

_**Number1:Awwwww... loving it cant wait for more...**_

_**Then here's the last chapter :)**_

_**Guest:I had no problem imagining Aiden... -Rusher Alert-**_

_**Awesome! :D maybe it's me but with blue eyes he can be Beca's brother or Anna kendrick's. **_

_**Lautnerpanda3:YAY! Beca is gonna go all romantic on this! I can't wait...oh and I found this really hot picture of James Maslow with blue eyes! Ugh. It might be the one you were talking about, if not just search on Google images 'James Maslow with blue eyes' and he is wearing a black shirt and has his hands behind his neck- It's very sexy!**_

_**Beca always will be a hidden romantic to me :) and yes it's the same picture and i know it's freaking sexy :O :D **_

_**I wanna thank all my readers,followers,reviewers and the people who took it as their favorite you guys ROCK!  
Take care and stay awesome! :) **_


End file.
